Bolts and Snowflakes
by DoodleMistress
Summary: After being in an accident, my life is now in chaos. I'm the new guardian, even though I have no idea who I am, and what I'm supposed to do. The worse part? Pitch is back with a new recruit, and it's up to me to send him and his buddy back to sleep. Oh, and did I mention, that I fell in love with the Winter Spirit? First fanfic. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**Hi, guys! So, like almost every other fangirl here, I saw the movie, decided it was awesome, and wanted to write a story. This is my first official fanfic! Yay! If you have any advice for me I would be really happy to accept it! Without further more to say, on with the story!**

"Jack, stop it!" I shouted, laughing as a snowball hit my shoulder.

Finally, the rapid fires skipped to a halt. I un-shielded my face, and swiped at the dark brown bangs that hung into my eyes. As soon as my hair was out of the way, another snowball hit me right in the face.

"JACK! STOP THROWING THE DAMN SNOWBALLS!" I shouted again, dropping behind my nearby snow fort and taking cover as yet another snowball was thrown into the air.

I heard a laugh, and then he shouted, "NEVER!" And suddenly, at least ten snowballs soared into the air, smashing into the ground right behind me. Quickly, I took a glimpse over my fort. A snowman. A SNOWMAN was scooping up snow with his skinny claws and rapidly hurling them at my direction.

I swung my fist in the air. "Hey! No fair!" A hand grabbed my shoulder by surprise. Jamie huddled against my snow fort, holding a finger to his lips. His unmistakable mischievous grin was plastered on his face, and two snowballs that were just big enough to knock anyone down rested on the ground. I smiled with glee as I understood his evil plan.

Giving me his signal, I shouted, "SNOWBALL ATTACK!" And chugged the huge snowball towards Jack. Startled, he dodged my deadly snowball...and got smashed on the face by Jamie's. We both bursted out laughing and high-fived each then, I noticed the time on my watch. "Crap! Gotta go. See you tomorrow, Jamie!" I waved to him as I dashed to the park bench nearby, snatching up my tote bag as I hurried back home.

...

I winced as I tugged the comb through my messy dark brown hair. I barely combed my hair, but since it was my young brother's birthday, I had to look the best as I can. At least that was what mom said. I tied my hair into a ponytail and clipped up my messy bangs. Unclipped them. Clipped them. Frustrated, I pulled the clip out of my hair and just let my bangs hide my eyes.

Somehow, when my whole family had blue eyes and dirty blond hair, I had silvery eyes specked with blue. My hair was nowhere near blond. I was different, a freak, some of the girls in school would like to call me. I even thought of drugs, until I met the spirit of winter and fun. Thanks to Jack, I stopped my crazy thoughts, all the things that threatened me to die vanished. It was like living another life.

A cold gust of wind from behind disturbed me from my thoughts. I casually waved into the mirror I faced, saying, "Hey, Frosty." "Use my proper name, Bird Nest." He retorted, obviously annoyed. I turned, meeting something not quite like the normal Jack Frost. Dark circles stood out from his pale skin, and his hoodie was baggy and wrinkled. "Your hair isn't that much of a difference either. What happened?" I asked, grinning. He shrugged and laughed. I pouted and hit his shoulder. "Tell me!" "Ow, fine!"

Turns out that he took a visit to Jamie and Sophie, and ended up being attacked by pillows. "I had never been beaten by a kid, and I didn't even survive a tiny pillow fight?" He muttered to himself. I raised my eyebrow. He raised his hands in defense saying, "Fine, fine, you got me fair and square in the snowball fight yesterday. Happy?" I snorted -not very lady like- and looked away, ignoring him. He pouted and tugged on my pajama sleeve, kneeling on the ground. Damn, puppy eyes. How can I resist? I bursted out laughing. "Get outta here, I have to change." I pushed him out the door.

A few hours later, I flopped onto my bed facedown, groaning. Jack, on the other side, was still outside, having a wild snowball fight with the younger kids. Three hours of snowball fights! What is wrong with those kids? Grabbing my violet laptop, I went on youtube and put on my headphones. Hitting play, the song Viva La Vida by Coldplay blasted into my ears. I guess I listened to at least five songs, because by then, my mom shouted, "Cake time!" To the kids outside. It wasn't long before Jack came floating in, a snowball in hand. I immediately held up my hands in defense. "Okay, okay, I'm going down."

After the wild party, the kids retreated to their homes, and Jack went back to North for some guardian stuff. A few minutes later, gold sand drifted into my room. "Sandy! Right on time." I lay on my bed, touching the silky sand, and waited for the sweet embrace of sleep.

...

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Oh my gosh!" I jumped around my room, causing confusion to Jack. "What are you doing?" I stopped jumping around and beamed at him. "I'm picked to go to winter camp!" Jack sat on my windowsill, waiting for me expectantly. "You can come." A smile slowly spread across his face. "I can?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and shot back, "I don't know, can you?" "Yeah!" He did a backflip in the air, almost knocking off everything on my desk, then he perched up on it, deep in thought. "Where is that camp?" "I don't know, let me check." I grabbed my laptop and searched for the website. "There. Oh, it's in Greenland!" I said. meanwhile, Jack was staring weirdly at my laptop, poking it with his staff. I whipped my laptop away from him. "What the heck are you doing?" I asked, furiously wiping the frost from the cover. He pointed at it. "What is that thing?" I put on my really? look. "What? It's not like I work with North everyday." He said. "It's a computer." I simply replied. He scrunched up his nose, getting more and more confused. "A what?" I literally smacked myself in the face. "A computer, something you can go on the internet with." He was confused than ever. "What's the internet?" Oh gosh, there's gonna be a lot of explaining to do.

...

After a whole load of 'goodbyes' and 'good lucks', I finally got to actually open the door. Jack gave me a hug. "Meet you at Greenland," He had said. Skiing, kayaking, rock climbing, art exhibitions, even watching the Aurora Borealis! Greenland, here I come! I gave my ticket to the attendant and skipped in.

Settling down on my seat, I pulled out my sketch book and pencil. At last! All this time, and I haven't even open a page. I started doodling and sketching every possible thing. I even sketched Jack in a ridiculous elf costume. I guess I lost track of time, because eventually a flight attendant asked me for any lunch. Taking a lasagna, I put down the now-blunt pencil and glanced out the small window. The clouds lay peacefully below us, a city peeping out from underneath. Noticing a tuft of white hair, I grinned, just as Jack hung upside down, sticking out his tongue. The glass immediately frosted and the words, 'How are you doing?' were written on the thin ice. I grabbed my sketch book and wrote on my reply. Our conversation continued like that for a while. I guess I should be glad the most of the passengers in the plane were either asleep or absorbed by whatever show they're watching on the tiny screen, or they would see a crazy girl writing notes on a sketch book and showing it to the empty window.

Soon after the conversation, I decided to take a snooze before arriving at Greenland. Though, I never got there. I heard a scream. The plane rapidly descended from the sky, closer and closer to the boulders in the snowy mountains. One of the flight attendants fainted. Serval passengers screamed. A ear-splitting noise echoed through the plane as it crashed into a rocky boulder, the metal pieces cracking and the glass shattering.

...

"Is she gonna be fine?" Who is that? Where am I? A thick russian voice replied to the question. "She had a serious concussion. I don't know if she would make it." I opened my eyes, blinking to adjust to the bright light. A blurred vision of a light blue figure and red figure appeared. The blue figure immediately moved to my side, grasping my hand and looking at me worriedly. His skin was surprisingly cold. "Are you okay?" It asked. Blinking more, I nodded. The figures materialized, and the blue figure turned into a boy of my age. He had silvery white hair and aquamarine eyes. He smiled. The red figure turned into a man who wore a red coat with brown furry edges.

Getting up from the bed I was lying on, I looked around, taking in my surroundings. I was in a small room, the walls a pale brown and a round window sat on the windowsill. "Where...where am I? Who are you?" I croaked out. My head throbbed, and I winced, hands going up to my temples. The man stepped up. "You should rest. You had just been in an accident and had a concussion." I tried to figure out what happened. "What accident?" The last thing I remember...well, I don't know. "It's getting late. Get some sleep and we'll explain everything tomorrow." I nodded, and slumped into the bed. Soon, I fell asleep.

~CHAPTER 1 END~

**How was it? Hopefully you enjoyed it. If you didn't figure it out already, the main character's identity won't be revealed anytime soon. So, yeah. Again, any tips or advice will be really helpful. You can also give some ideas on what the next chapter should have, if you have any. DM out~**


	2. Chapter 2: Her past

**Hey guys! It's been five days! I really appreciate all the people who faved, followed and reviewed this story. That made my day. :) So, here's the next chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Fiddynine: Aww, thanks, but you should check out Redheads and Winter by Guitongkuri, she's awesome.**

A hand shook my shoulder. "Hey, wake up, sleepy head." I lazily creaked open one eye. Light shone from the window and the faint muttering from outside was heard. I got up from the bed and yawned. The boy sat on the edge, smiling slightly. "What on earth are you doing here?" I muttered, scratching my head and smoothing out my messy hair. He rolled his eyes. "And a good morning to you too." He handed me some clothes. "You should change." He added, then left the room.

I sighed. I took off my blue jumper and jeans, and slipped on a black turtleneck sweater. Left on the pile was a ice blue skirt and black leggings. A skirt? No thanks. I put back on my pair of jeans. I tried to comb my hair, but the knots in it were a bit too tight. Slipping on a pair of light blue sneakers, I looked around the room, and spotted a mirror and a small desk. A coat was messily placed on the desk. I cautiously lifted it up, examining the clothing. It had a peculiar pattern that caught my attention. The pattern was...really futuristic. While the fabric was sleek black, thin lines that glowed light blue were all over the coat. Most of them ended with a glowing circle. The others connect to other lines.

Something dropped to the floor with a loud clatter. I placed the coat back on the desk and bent down to inspect the item. Two wristbands lay on the ground. They were made of metal, and had the exact same pattern on the coat. Under closer inspection, I also found that the shoes had the same pattern, but in white. A knock on the door was heard. I immediately jumped up and opened the door. The man from last night stood outside. "Had a good night's sleep?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. "Are those mine?" I asked, gesturing to the wristbands and coat. He chuckled. "Yes, but don't wear them yet. Bring them to the meeting today." Meeting? There are others? He continued, "Jack will lead you there. I believe you've already met?" I nodded. "Good."

He left, just as the boy, Jack, entered. I waved at him. "Hey." He smiled. "Come on," He took my hand and dragged me out. "What? The meeting's already started?" "No," He replied. "Just gonna show you around." Under more clear inspection, I found that he held a stick with a crook at the end. "What's that?" I pointed to it. Ignoring my question, he skidded to a halt and I almost crashed into his back. "Ow, watch it, dude!" I complained. "Look." He replied. I obeyed. To my surprise, A thousand yetis were busily working, adding finishing touches to all sorts of toys. "Yetis? But I thought elves made the toys." At least it was always elves that were mentioned in the books. Jack grinned. "Well now you know." We both tried to stifle a laugh as a yeti slammed his head on a desk in frustration. He had a whole shelf of blue robots, and was now sloppily getting some red paint. I and Jack strolled around watching the yetis (and a few mischievous elves) for a while.

...

My head was spinning. "Let me get this straight. You are the guardians of childhood. You protect them from...Pitch? Is that it? And he had risen again and you need _my _help?" North nodded. "Will you accept?" I let out a nervous laugh. "I don't even know my past! How am I supposed to be myself when I don't even know who-_what_ I am?" "You are a guardian. That is what you are. It takes time to know your power, and when you need your memory, we will give it to you." Tooth said, showing me a golden case with a girl's face on the side. My face. She lightly held my hand. "We need you. To help fight for the children. Think about it." She pressed the case into my hand and flew away without a word. There was a long silence.

Desperate to break it, I asked North about the coat and wristbands. He sighed, as if glad that the silence had pasted. "Your wristbands are your energy, like Jack's staff. go on, put them on." I slipped on the wristbands. A bright light shone through, temporarily blinding everyone. When the light faded away, I moved my fingers to make sure they were still there. To my surprise, on my hands were not wristbands, but black fingerless gloves that had the glowing futuristic pattern. I examined them, marveling at the detail. But there was another problem. "What in the world are these supposed to do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the group.

...

I lay face down on the bed. It's been two hours, and I still can't figure out what the gloves do (they won't come off either). Frustrated, I groaned into the pillow. A distant laugh sounded, and I bolted up, alert. There was another laugh. It came from the golden case. I tapped on it, and it faltered almost immediately. A scene of a girl, me, played out.

_'Come on, mom! I'm gonna be late for school!' A little girl with light brown hair and baby blue eyes was waiting at the door of her house in a blue and white uniform. 'Coming!' A fair woman entered the scene, tying up her hair. 'Okay, here's your schoolbag. Do you remember what to do when someone asks you your name?' The little girl nodded, smiling. 'Amber Malory, seven years old!' The woman ruffled her hair, chuckling. 'Good girl. Go get 'em!' The girl squealed and ran out, heading towards a yellow bus. It was the first day of school, and Amber was really excited._

"Amber Malory..." I whispered. The name tasted so foreign. The scene faltered and another memory played out.

_Amber sat on a rocking chair, reading a book to children just a few years younger than her. 'Little red riding hood said, "Grandma, what big teeth you have!" And the wolf said...' She trailed off, grinning to the children. They all shouted, 'All the better to eat you with!' A distant shout was heard. Amber jumped up from the chair. 'Oops! Gotta go. I'll be back tomorrow after school early, okay?' A few 'aww's were heard, and she added, 'We could have a snowball fight with Jamie and his friends tomorrow.' A cheer was heard. Amber smiled and strode out the house. _

I grinned. The boys always loved the story. The next memory showed me having a snowball fight with a few boys.

_She hid behind her fort, dodging another snowball. 'That all you got?' She shouted, aiming for her older brother, Kevin's head. drawing her arm back, she threw the snowball into the air with all of her might. It soared into the air, and hit Kevin straight in the face. 'Yes! Bullseye! We win.' Amber grinned and high-fived Ethan, her younger brother. Kevin shook off the snow and shouted, 'I will take my revenge!' Another snowball hit his face. 'Oh, what was that again?' She shouted, cupping her ear. Ethan and the others giggled. Kevin and Amber had a stare-off. In three seconds, they both bursted out laughing. "Great job, sis." Kevin said, high-fiving Amber. _

The next memory sent shivers up my spine. This was how I died.

_'Goodbye, Amber!' 'Bye, sweetie. Be careful!' 'Okay mom!' 'Bring me back some candy!' Amber laughed and walked to the car, unlocking it. 'Don't wait up for me!' She stepped into the car and drove off to the airport. After taking her tickets and dealing with her luggage, she hurried to the station and finally entered the airplane. 'Greenland!' Amber cheered to herself. She checked her ticket and sat in her seat. It was positioned next to a window. Amber pulled out a sketch book and started drawing all sorts of items. Food trays, attendants, even that weird guy that she spotted who was already absorbed to the small screen on the seat. A couple of hours later, an attendant asked her for any lunch. Amber took a lasagna and ate slowly while enjoying the view through the window. Suddenly, Jack hung down, sticking his tongue out. The glass frosted and a greeting was written on the ice. She immediately took her sketch book and replied. This kept going for a long time, until Amber decided to take a nap. She told Jack about it and grabbed a blanket. A loud scream was heard. The plane descended, and crashed onto a patch of snowy land, taking all of the passengers with it. _

The scene faded, leaving Amber wide eyed. She was shocked. A flood of thoughts almost knocked her off her bed. Why, why did she had to suffer in that crash? Why was it her flight that crashed? Why did the Man in the Moon bring her back as a guardian? Why is she a guardian? Every question led to another wave of wonders. Why? Why?

~CHAPTER 2 END~

**I was thinking of making a chapter on explaining Amber's past, like her family and her attitude, and characteristics. What do you guys think? Again, thanks everyone for enjoying my story! Really glad some people liked it. :) DM out~**


	3. Chapter 3: Armour & Copic Markers

**Holly crap! It's been...two weeks! I'm really sorry guys! School started and it's been really chaotic since. :(I'm back with a new chapter! I can't promise that this won't happen again, so don't expect another chapter in this week. It's a bit shorter than the others but hopefully you guys will like it? **

**Disclamer: I can't believe I didn't do this yet. I only own Amber! Everything else belongs to Dreamworks©.**

Someone knocked on the room door. I shook my head and hurriedly opened the door. Jack stood there, leaning on his staff. He smiled as the door swung open. "Need some company?" I let out a small laugh. "Sure. Come in, just make sure you don't freeze anything."

I sat on the bed, keeping a distance from him. I took the golden tooth case and examined the outer shell. Jack floated in the air, sitting cross-legged. He settled down and looked at me, smiling. "Are you okay?" He asked. I tore my gaze from the case. "Yeah." The temperature in the room turned colder as he hovered nearer to me. "No you're not." He frowned. "Hey, don't cry." "I'm not." I mumbled. My hand automatically went to my face, just to realize that tears were streaming down my cheeks. I grabbed a tissue from a nearby tissue box and quickly wiped away the tears. He moved over to my side and glanced at me worriedly. "Is something wrong?" He waved a hand over my face. "Nothing's wrong, stop bothering me." I said as I swatted his hand away. We both sat for a while in silence.

A thought suddenly hit me. "The way you die relates to your power, right?" "What?" "I mean, you died in winter, in a cold pond. You get powers to control winter. Get it?" He nodded. "So according to MY death, I should have some kind of technology or something as my power?" "You're not really dead, you're just in a coma. Though you're kinda a half-blood guardian, and you will be a full guardian sometime." Jack pointed out. I groaned and muttered, "Like North didn't explain that to me earlier a thousand times." He rolled his eyes. "Just saying. Anyway, I guess you're right about it being related to technology. Maybe you're some kinda guardian angel?" Jack walked around my room and tapped his staff on a lamp, freezing it. I laughed at the last sentence. "Like hell I am. I couldn't have been that tough-Hey! I need that!" He shrugged and waved his staff a bit, and the bulb on the lamp was lit again, with the frost gone. I stared at my gloves. Maybe if I do this...?

There was a bigger circle apart from the others. Starting off from one of the lines that connected to it, I traced a finger through a line on my right glove. It turned left, straight, right, straight, left, left again, okay, I lost count. "What are you doing?" Jack returned to my side and looked over my shoulder. "You look like you're playing a game of PacMan." "Shut up, I'm trying to figure this out." I muttered. My finger eventually ended up in one of the glowing blue circles. I straightened myself, waiting for something to happen. A few seconds passed. "Okay, this is weir-" Jack was cut off by a blinding light from the circle. A long blade emerged from the area of the back of my hand, shining a beautiful silver.

I smiled proudly at myself. "Now this, is some cool shiz." Flexing my fingers, I stood up and walked up to a wall and took a swift swipe. A large -but not fairly deep- gnash was clearly planted on the wall, tearing the wallpaper and revealing the brick. "Oops." I smiled sheepishly at Jack. To my response, he backed away, looking kinda creeped out. Oh well. To another problem, how the heck do I retract this? I found the same circle still glowing, and poked it. The blade slowly receded back into the glove. Awesome. I tried not to trace the line. Nope, doesn't work. Hmm, what about the cloak? Wait, I meant coat. Darn it, is my brain shutting down?

I took the draped coat off the chair, examining the circles. They don't look that much special. Some of them reached the back, which means there's no way I'm supposed to trace the lines. I put the coat on instead. Hmm...what now? "Any ideas, popsicle?" "Don't call me that." He finally had the nerve to stop staying ten feet away from me and move to my side. "Maybe if you say out loud some commands it will follow?" I raised an eyebrow. "You mean like 'armor'?" As if it heard, the coat morphed into a cloak with hood and long, pure white flakes of iron covered my shoulders in four layers. I had a wide strip of iron on my abdomen and the same white flakes covered my thighs and calves, overlapping my jeans. A layer of black iron emerged from my gloves and covered my lower arm. Different sized spikes rose from the black, their tips with the glowing blue.

It took a while for me and Jack to realize what happened. "Holly crap!" I did a turn in front of Jack. "This is cool!" A knock sounded on the door. I whispered, "Retract." and thankfully the armor disappeared. I walked to the door and turned the door knob.

"Hi Tooth!" The fairy smiled and waved. "I heard from North that you loved art, so I bought you some materials, like brushes, pencils, sketch books, watercolor, acrylics. I love your sketches of him, really adorable! Especially the elves. Ha, a bit too tall and obedient, aren't they-" "The main point, Tooth?" Jack interrupted, apparently bored out of his mind. "Sorry. Here's your things! If you need anything just ask."

I smiled and nodded, taking everything. "I guess I'll see you later?" I asked. "Okay, bye!" Tooth waved and flew away, probably to her tooth palace.

I sat on my bed and dumped everything on it. I picked up a marker and examined the brand. "Hey! Isn't this a Copic marker? This is awesome!" I rummaged the pile of materials and found a bunch of Copic markers almost every color. I remembered that-wait, I remember! I excitedly turned to Jack. "I remember something!" He raised his eyebrows. "What is it?" "I remember that my friend once promised that she would buy me Copics for my birthday. Instead, she kept telling me that they were still out of stock! I still didn't get them. I guess, until now." We both smiled. Now I can finally properly color my drawings!

"Oh, and here's something for you." "Huh?" Jack flew out of the room and returned in a flash. "What is it?" I tried to look behind his back, where he hid whatever it was. "What _is _it?" He took the object from behind his back. I immediately recognized it as my sack. "My sack!" I gasped and grabbed it from Jack. "Where did you find it?" "I saved it from the fire in the crash. I knew you loved your sack too much to even bear having it lost." "Thank you so much, Jack!" Without thinking, I hugged Jack. Oh god, what am I doing?! I immediately pulled away, blushing. "Sorry." I mumbled. Jack suddenly laughed loudly, almost making me fall off the bed from surprise. My face felt really hot as I stuttered out, "Hey! What's so funny?" But he looked so ridiculous that even I ended up laughing.

**For the armor, I reference to the Assassin's Creed guy and this sketch: art/Female-Armor-sketches-71551263. SPOILER ALERT! Amber's powers will be kinda referenced to Generator Rex's weapons. And seriously, the copic markers thing really happened to me. My bff still didn't give me my copics. Dammit! Thanks to everyone who enjoyed this story, and please feel free to give me any ideas or tell me what I need to improve on. I will really appreciate it a lot! DM out~**


	4. Chapter 4: The Nightmare

**Here you go guys, chapter 4! Please tell me what you guys think about this story, I really worry about the quality of this. Compliment, improvements, errors, whatever. Just choose one of them and tell me about it. Again, thanks everyone who enjoyed this story. I hope people still do, at least.**

_I blinked my eyes open. Wherever I was, it was dark as coal. I tried to move my arms and legs, but they were tied up. Being the knot-untying expert, I immediately found a way to get me free. After removing the rope, I stood up and waved my hand around in front of me. My fingers brushed against some bars, the nails making a small tap as they made contact with the bars. _

_"Ah, I see you're awake." I spun around, almost sure that there was a man behind me. I touched the area, but my hands felt nothing. "Who are you?" My voice rang out from the silence, wavering a bit. A light shone through, temporarily blinding me. I shielded my eyes from the piercing glow. A black, thin shadow appeared, walking towards me. "Who are you?" I asked, more demanding this time. "Why am I here?" I was let out of my prison, my wrist being held by an iron grip. _

_The black man chuckled. the man released my wrist and sounds of moving fabric was heard. More light shone through, revealing the man's face. A familiar pair of glowing amber eyes stared back at me, sending shivers down my spine. "Well, well, well. Looks like you've already untied yourself." I know that voice. No, it can't be. "Pitch Black." I muttered, narrowing my eyes and balling up my hands into tight fists. "Ah yes. Seems like you remember me." I spun around and glared at him with hate. "I never forgot what you did, and never will. You killed my father, leaving my family to suffer. But of course, that was always what you do. Letting people suffer while enjoying their pain."_

_Pitch strolled to his iron globe, frowning down at the lights. "Letting people know my pain, and telling them to join me." He glanced back at me. "Telling _you _to join me." I looked away from his glance, glaring at a nearby nightmare that seemed to stop to listen to our talk. It galloped away, not daring to look back. I feigned a laugh and looked back at the bogeyman. "You deserved all of the suffering. For centuries, the guardians have been helping the children through their pain, their darkest times. You never did that. You were the cause of unhappiness, pain, the reason of suicide. What have good have you done?" "ENOUGH!" Pitch shot me with one of his black sand daggers. I stumbled, kneeling on one knee. My hand pressed on my side, where pain was beginning to spread to my chest. I looked down to see the sand spreading, engulfing my body. Before the sand completely covered my face, I took a last vow. "If I ever get out of this nightmare, I swear that I will take revenge on you." Pitch laughed. "We'll see about that." Everything went black._

I bolted up in bed, gasping and sweating all over. Despite being in the second coldest room (you all know whose room is the coldest.), I felt like I was burning as I scrambled up and poured myself a glass of cold water. While I drank from the cup, I looked out the window. The night sky was filled with beautiful stars, and the moonlight shone through the tiny circle. I set down the cup and walked out my room. I strolled around, admiring some of the yetis' work on all sorts of toys. I walked up a staircase that led to my favorite place. It was a balcony, where you could see the complete night sky and feel the cool breeze against your skin.

I arrived at the balcony, just to see Jack staring out into space. "Jack?" I snapped my fingers. He blinked for a few times and looked at me. Giving me a small smile, he gestured me to his side. I walked to his side, looking up at the great stars looking upon us. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. I sighed, running my fingers through my dark brown long hair. "It's that nightmare again. The one with Pitch shooting at me." He frowned, in deep thought. "It has to mean something." Was all he said after a few minutes. But what? What does it mean?

A cool breeze swept by, making my hair fly wildly. I shivered. I knew I should have bought a jacket. To be honest, I was only in my pajamas. Jack noticed my shivering, and turned to me worriedly. "Are you okay? Let me give you my hoodie." "You better have a shirt below that." I mumbled, teeth already chattering. "Yeah, yeah." He waved me off, Tugging his hoodie over my head. "There. Better?" He grinned. "You look more adorable in that than me, that's for sure, Amber." My cheeks heated up. I gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Shut up, idiot." He laughed and turned back to the dark sky.

A streak of white dashed over the deep blue sky. "A shooting star!" I immediately took a wish. **"**What did you wish for?" Jack asked. I grinned. "Not telling!" I dashed down the stairs, looking back to see if Jack was behind me. He was shocked, but eventually flew after me, trying to catch me. He froze the floor beneath me. I slipped, and was about to hit a desk full of toy planes when he scooped me up just in time. I frowned. "I hate when you do that." He smirked. "Well that's the reason I keep doing it." I gave him back his hoodie.

He set me back down on the ground. "Good night, Amby." I rolled my eyes. "The same to you, Popsicle."

We both grinned at each other and headed back to our rooms. lying back down on my bed, I smiled and fell asleep, dreaming of my mother and my brothers and sisters in a crazy snowball fight, with Jack as the target.

...

"Ah..." I said as I stretched my arms, legs and yawned. It's been almost a week since the crash, and only a few days before I have to wake up back in the hospital. No, no, no, no, this is not a dream, but I am kind of being two people right now, my soul in this person while the other person sleeps or something. Yeah.

I got changed into a lavender sweater and black tights. I slipped on a pair of furry boots and shrugged on my black futuristic coat. Mental note: watch what you say or the coat will activate. Brush my teeth, combed my hair, you know. The morning routine that you always had to do. After fussing about my bangs, I took a deep breath and walked out of my room, slinging my sack over my shoulder. I grabbed a plate off the table nearby and went inside a place that was supposed to be a kitchen. It was dusty and old when I found it, probably belonged to North when he actually lived here before he was Santa. It took quite a while to clean, but it wasn't like I had much to do.

I put down the plate and grabbed some flour, egg, sugar, and all the other stuff you need to make a cake. Preheating the oven, I took a bowl from a nearby cupboard and found a whisk in the bottom drawer next to the stove. I poured everything in the right amount into the green bowl and started to whisk the mixture. A familiar chill swept over the kitchen. "Hey, Jack." I said, not even bothering to look around. "How's it going bro?" "Dammit!" I heard him whisper-shout. "Why is it that hard to sneak up on someone?" I snorted. "Pretty obvious since everywhere you go the temperature drops." I stopped whisking and reached for a round 15x15cm cake mold (or whatever you call it) and poured in the mixture, carefully avoiding any spills.

"You want any cake?" I asked, opening the preheated oven and sticking the mold in. I closed the oven and set the timer. "What flavor?" He asked, peering into the oven. "Chocolate." I leisurely wiped everything and put them in the sink for later cleaning. Finally, I turned to Jack. He shrugged. "I like chocolate." As we waited for the cake to be baked (hey, that rhymes!), a question popped up in my mind.

I tapped Jack's shoulder to catch his attention. "Hey, hey." He turned his focus away from the oven and to me. "I thought spirits don't need food. Why do you want to eat cake then?" He laughed, like it was a stupid question. "Yeah, we don't need to eat, but it's good to have some occasional snacks. It's not like we'd explode if we ate anything." He pointed out. The oven timer went off, making me jump.

I turned off the heat and took out the cake that smelled of delicious chocolate. "Yum," Jack muttered and reached to grab a slice. I hit his hand out of the way. Instead, I handed him a fork. "If you're gonna eat that, make sure you don't freeze it into ice." He rolled his eyes and cut out a piece, munching on it thoughtfully. "How is it?" "Amazing." He replied, spilling crumbs al over the floor. I sighed and facepalmed. "Just shed your crumbs somewhere else." I muttered as I shoved him out the kitchen. I looked back at the floor and messy sink. There's gonna be a lot of cleaning to do.

...

I flipped through the sketchbook I found in my sack. It had many drawings of the guardians, in extremely precise detail. I stopped on a page, where on the top right corner marked "Jack the elf". The picture was Jack himself, in a ridiculous elf costume with the perfect pointed hat with a bell. I let out a small laugh and looked up to the small window in my room. The moon shone through, with beams of white landing on my carpet and bed.

If it is ever possible, please, tell me. What does it mean? Is there a warning? A danger lurking in the darkness? MiM, who is Pitch Black, really?

~CHAPTER 4 END~

**Sorry if this was crappy, I was really tired when I wrote this chapter. If you have any ideas, and I mean ANY, please, suggest them to me. PM me, or whatever. I'm running out of ideas and are now mostly taking ideas from my life to write this for you guys. Give me a hand, tell me what fluff Jack and Amber should have in the next chapter. DM out~**


	5. Chapter 5: Wolf Domain & Mother Nature

**I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been really busy lately with schoolwork and my lack of sleep...I'm also really cranky right now for a specific reason and I'm trying to act neutral. My muse HATES me, and just gives me the wrong scenes for this chapter. Stick with me guys, the fun parts will come soon. Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Amber and Terra. Everything else belongs to Dreamworks©. **

I sighed and looked back at the sketchbook. Thoughtfully, I grabbed a HB pencil and started sketching out a figure. The pencil flew over the page, and soon, a figure of a teenage girl stood in the middle of the paper, smirking at me. I smirked back. I took a 2H pencil and drew on the detailed armor and weapons. Next, the background. I tapped my pencil on my forehead, trying to think of scene to put myself in. "Nice drawing." A voice said next to my ear. I yelped, meeting a smirking face with aqua eyes and white hair. "Finally I'm able to scare you." I rolled my eyes.

Jack looked over my shoulder, examining the picture. "You should put everyone in there, like one corner with Bunny and his underground cavern, and then North with his workshop, and Tooth with her palace and mini fairies." He said, pointing at each corner for every guardian. Well, almost every guardian. I furrowed my brows. "What about you? I can't leave you out." He was taken back, but I know that he's trying not to show it. "Uh..." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "You can just draw me and a winter background." I grinned. "Are you sure? You don't have any...winter wonderland of whatever?" He snorted. "As if." I shrugged on my awesome coat and dragged him out of my room.

"Huh? Where are we going?" He said after a moment. We were outside North's workshop, heading towards a nearby mountain. "Why aren't you talking? What are we doing here?" Jack asked again. I let go if his hoodie and stared at the feet of the mountain, trying to construct a sort of castle in my imagination. Jack was about to wave a hand in my face, but right on time, I swiped his hand away, an idea striking me. I turned to a really confused guardian. "We are going to make your world." I announced. He raised an eyebrow. "How?" I sent him a look. "Ice, snow, North pole?" I gestured to his staff and all around us. Jack took a step forward and tapped his feet. "So," He turned to me. "lets get started."

...

Jack finally completed the last pillar. "Okay, what's next?" I stopped my chainsaw (I discovered it a while ago and decided to make use of it). "The roof. Do you want it pointed or completely flat?" He thought for a moment, then set off to work. A few minutes later, a round roof made of ice was build high over my head. I restarted my chainsaw and did my best to adjust the mountain of ice into something more of a pillar. "Done!" Jack suddenly shouted. I looked up just in time to see him swoop down and grab me by the waist. I shrieked. "Jack! Let me go!" He laughed and flew up to show me the top of the roof. I gasped. On the very middle sat a glittering ice wolf.

"You like it?" Jack asked, setting me down carefully onto the roof. I admired the beautiful work. "You loved wolves. You used to talk about how cool it would be if you actually met one. Well..."He scratched the back of his head. "Wait a sec, that's it!" "Huh?" Jack was dumbstruck. I turned to him excitedly. "Does Mother Nature exist?" "Mother Nature? 'Course." "Where could I find her?" I asked. "How about I take you to her?"

...

We landed on a really tall tree after an hour of flying. Stone golems covered in leaves, vines and roses cornered us in defensively. Oh snap! What are we supposed to do? I panicked. Two golems were parted and a young lady dressed in green emerged. Mother Nature wore a green t-shirt and brown windbreaker. She wore camouflage pants and really cool combat boots. A bow and quiver was slung over her shoulder. "Ah, Jack! It's been a long time." Mother Nature and Jack fist bumped and did a really complicated handshake.

They both turned to me. Close up, I saw that Mother Nature was no older than Jack, just eighteen. "Amber Malory, sixteen years old. Half-blood spirit, I guess. Nice boots." I added, gesturing to the footwear. "Eighteen, guardian of nature. Please, call me Terra. I surely don't look like your typical Mother Nature, do I?" She chuckled. We both shook hands and launched into a conversation about combat boots. "Uh..." Jack interrupted. "Amber?" I remembered the actual reason why we were here. "Oh, right. Sorry, Jack. So, Terra, we were making a..."home" for Jack, and we had an idea to make wolves. I was thinking if you could turn some ice sculptures into animals?" She laughed. "Of course!" Jack grinned. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Terra hopped on a sort of wooden sleigh and snapped the reigns. Six deers hopped to their positions. she smiled."I got the idea of this from ol' santa."Terra said, "Hop in." She snapped the reigns once more, andjust like that, we were off, heading towards the North Pole. "Won't the deers feel cold? We are going to the north pole, after all." I shouted over the noise of bushes rustling and branches snapping. We suddenly skidded to a halt in front of a small pond within a cave. It was still, and my reflection was clear when I looked into the glassy pond. "This is how we get to the north pole." Terra explained. "For every location there is a pond. You will know the difference if you compare them to each other." I straightened myself. "So...what now?" I asked. Terra smirked and jumped into the pond. The surface remained mirror-like, not even disturbed the tiniest bit.

Jack smirked. "What are you planning?" I have a bad feeling about this. He pushed me. Well, at least he tried to. I dodged and he dropped face down into the pond. Too bad, but I was too busy laughing to notice a pale hand stick out and grab onto my sleeve. It then pulled me into the pond by surprise. "What in the world?" I shouted before I dove into the pond. For a second, I couldn't feel the ground. In the blink of an eye I pushed out of the pond by an invisible force, and I hopped onto solid ground. Even though it was a pond, everyone was dry.

We were at the door of North's workshop. "So, where's the statues?" Terra asked after fist bumping Phil the yeti. I pointed to my right. We went to the statue on the roof and Terra lightly tapped on the nose of the wolf. I waited patiently for a moment. The clear, glittering surface of the ice sculpture slowly melted and a layer of soft gray fur was seen. After a minute, an adorable young wolf sat on the top of Jack's "home", yawning and panting.

I smiled and took a step forward. The wolf turned its head to my direction, staring at me intensely. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." I said, inching towards it. "Come 'ere, boy." I clapped my hands. It let its guard down and slowly paced towards me. I smiled at Terra and Jack and petted the wolf. "Good boy." It yawned and snuggled into my arms. "Lets bring him down." Terra suggested. Jack took my waist and cautiously lowered me and the wolf down to the ground. "I guess my job's done here." Terra climbed down from the roof. "See ya later, alligators." She took a run and dove into the ground, like it was water.

The wolf yipped and circled inside Jack's "home", examining everything. "I think he needs a home. I'll make a fort out of wood from the trees around the area. How about you decorate this place?" Jack grinned and nodded. I headed back to my room in North's workshop, grabbed my black coat and went back out to chop some wood.

...

I secured the last piece of board and stood back. For the wolf's home, I got some of the wood from the trees and made boards from the trunks. I got some nails thanks to Phil, who wanted to help chop the wood. Just for warmth, I gave the wolf some leftover fabric I found in the clothes making room of North's workshop and piled them inside the tiny shack just outside Jack's "home" (we still didn't find a good name for it). "Here boy!" I called for the wolf. He came to me almost immediately. I showed him his new home. "Do you like it? What do you think boy?" I asked him. He yipped in response and licked my hand as I petted him softly on the head.

When he settled into his shack, I examined Jack's handy work. There was a beautiful fountain in the very back of the home, and I could also see ice that replicated the flowing water. There were icicles hanging from the roof and also emerging from the ground. As I looked up, I saw Jack busying with a delicate chandelier. "Wow, I'm impressed." I said, inspecting the fountain close up. He smirked and flew down. "That's not it." Jack whistled. After a moment, three more wolves emerged from behind the home. They sat obediently and I petted each one on the head. "I asked Terra to come back for these little pups. It's lonely with just one wolf." Jack explained. "You should've told me! You're glad that the shack I made is big enough for all of these wolves at once." I exclaimed. For no reason, the wolves suddenly hopped onto Jack, making him fall over. "Haha! Down, boys! Down!"

I felt a chill behind my back, like someone's watching us. I turned around immediately, but nothing was there. What I did saw was a dark shadow darting back into the bushes.

~CHAPTER 5 END~

**How'd you like this chapter? NOTE: I'm running out of story ideas. If you want a specific scene or character appear please inform me. Also, tell me what I need to improve on. This is my first story and I really want feedback to help me improve so that I can give you guys more awesome chapters! Thank you for reading my story, I really appreciate every fav, follow and review. Also, thank you if I seem like an famous author in disguise. I am really just eleven years old. DM out~**


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge By Kisses

**I'm SO awfully sorry for the late update. No, I'm not dead, it's just all the homework and craziness...I have three projects on hand! My muse has been giving me all the wrong ideas. It's really stressing me out, but just for you guys, I used thirty minutes of my sleep hour just to give you this chapter. Again, sorry with the late update.**

"Did you see that?" I whispered. Jack finally had the wolves settled down, chewing on bones made of ice. He was dusting himself off as he said, "See what?" I cautiously tiptoed towards the bush that the shadow hid in. "Amber? What are you doing?" He muttered and trailed after me. Summoning a blade, I chopped the leaves and branches out of the way in one swift swipe. Nothing was behind the bushes, except for a trail of muddy footprints that were on the snowy ground.

I was about to run, following the trail of footprints, but Jack grabbed me by my arm, shouting, "Forget about it!". I almost slipped and fell backwards onto the ground. He pulled me back up and I sarcastically spat out, "Thank you!" As I walked away, I heard him whisper to a wolf saying, "Gees, what's with her?"

...

I steadied my hand and, with a quick stroke, completed coloring North. I was working on the guardians drawing, trying to finish it before christmas. North said that he wanted to have me wake up at christmas morning, about three days later. I wanted to complete the whole coloring process so that I could give it to the big four for a remembrance of yours truly.

Currently, I've already finished North's corner full of elves and a few yetis in the background, and also sandy, in his cheerful form and with a night sky background. I planned on doing Tooth next, since she require more color and takes a hell lot of time just to color her feathers. Don't even get me started on filling in her mini fairies. They are just too tiny for this crappy brush.

I was about to (carefully) color in one of Tooth's feathers when Jack bursted into my room, releasing a huge wave of freezing cold air as the door practically flew open. In the meantime, he had also screamed out my name so loud that almost every yeti and every elf working (or messing around) looked up at our direction. This crazy commotion made me jump a feet high, and almost make an ugly red line over the drawing of Tooth. I took a deep breath while rubbing my temples. Annoyed, I muttered, "What do you want, Icebox? Is it about you getting in trouble or did your brain shut down?" He clutched his chest, pretending to be hurt. "How could you say that?" He sobbed. "I thought we were friends!" I rolled my eyes and said strictly, "It's the third time you gave me a heart attack. The reason that you can't remember to open a door properly is probably because you lost your mind."

He laughed and leaned casually on his staff. "So, sup?" He asked. I sent him my famous seriously-dude look. He shrugged. "What?" "Let me get this straight. You rush into my room without permission, freeze everything, scream out my name for all to hear, and this is what you ask me? Sup?" My voice trembled and grew louder in every word. I clenched my hands and closed my eyes. Gotta stay calm, Amber, don't loose your temper. Jack ignored me, hovering to my picture and examining it. "Hey, Jack." I said, grinning devilishly. He flew closer carefully. "What are you planning?" He questioned suspiciously. With one swipe, I painted a streak of red on his left cheek. I tried to look serious, but it was hard considering his reactions were priceless.

He backed away immediately. "Wha-What did you do to me?" He touched his face. "What the? Paint? Red paint? Really? Really!?" He stared at his red fingers madly, then glanced back at me, eyes narrowed. I scooted back on my bed. This is gonna be bad...He flew closer until we were inches apart. My heart was knocking on my chest, as if it was a person who's trying to break down a door. Yet he grinned, and still leaned closer, and closer. He placed his hands on mine and our lips locked. Mine felt numb from the cold, but somehow, I didn't mind. Somehow, a guy who's been annoying me since I came here, and teases me all the time is kissing me, and I don't mind. At all. I realized that we were still kissing.

Panicking, I pushed him away from me and looked away, face red. He laughed. "That's for ruining my face." I punched him in the shoulder, still blushing. I growled, "One word, and you're used as sword practice." He floated to the door and looked back at me. "Oh, and you have some paint on your face." Automatically, my hand reached for my right cheek. The fingers touched wet paint. Once again, my face heated up. Jack laughed, and flew away to clean up.

I hurriedly rushed to the nearest restroom (covering up the right side of my face) and locked the door. I stared back into the mirror. A really light line was on my cheek, not to mention the purplish lips. I blushed again as the kiss flashed inside my mind. I shook my head. You're Amber! The toughest girl in the whole town! I scolded myself. I wetted some paper towels and wiped off the paint. Even though it was a little amount of paint, it took a lot of soap and plenty of painful scrubbing to get it all off. I grinned as I thought of what I did. Jack's definitely gonna have a tough time getting that off. Sighing, I threw away the paper towels and headed back to my room to complete the painting. Hopefully, the kiss won't be bothering me for long.

~CHAPTER 6 END~

**I know this was shorter than the other chapters, apologies, it's 11pm as I post this and I really want some sleep. I will have the next chapter fill in for this one, okay? Moving on...I hope you liked this chapter, some of you are probably gonna think: FINALLY! FLUFF! So yeah. Please review if you can, I'd love some help with this or even just feedback and comments. Even making these author notes shorter. Thank you everyone for your continuous support. DM out~**


	7. Chapter 7: A Day Full of Events

**Miss me? Nah. Course you don't. It's not gonna be rapid updates for this holiday, with the new year dinners and homework and stuff. That's gonna happen in summer. After you read this chapter I bet you're gonna think, this is the crappiest chapter ever. Well, yeah, I'm running out of appropriate ideas and I want some help. Enough rubbish for now, I do not own RoTG, potatoes for life, on with the story.**

I woke up early in the morning and went to make my breakfast. None of the guardians were awake yet, so it was really quiet in the workshop, despite the working yetis and elves who are busily messing about. "Hey, Phil." I high-fived Phil the yeti as I walked past. "Tell North and the gang that I'll be gone for the day, and I'll be back by nightfall." Phil said no problem (at least I think so, it sounded more like rhogh bhropendsf) and went back to re-painting all of the blue toy planes red. I shrugged on my black coat and walked out of the workshop. According to my memory, to find Terra, I'll need to find the portal. I walked to the about spot of where Terra landed and went through. "Does this really work?" I muttered to myself. I got myself another of the important materials, a rose in the shade of blue. Terra dropped one when she visited, and told me to keep it just in case. I clenched it in my hand, took a few steps back, and jumped.

Thankfully, the ground opened up and I went through a silver tunnel before landing right at Mother Nature's doorstep. The golems warmly greeted me as I strolled into the tree house. The house might not look enchanting from the outside, but the inner parts were full of tropical flowers that were never discovered, parts of the thick branches from the tree that stuck into the walls and even the floorboards, vines that concealed secret rooms, beautiful glowing...well, _somethings _that hung from the ceiling -They do look like flower buds that conceal thousands of fireflies-, bookshelves everywhere that were painted a bright green, as so the walls. On the floor sat tree stump seats and tables, with wooden vases decorated in tiny colorful flowers.

All of a sudden, a golem blew a long horn right next to my ear, and Terra emerged from behind a wall of dangling vines. "Hello, Amber!" She greeted. "Sit down, sit down." I rubbed my left ear and sat myself on a stump nearby. She sat on the opposite, resting her arms on the table between us. She said, "So, what's the news?" I laughed casually. "Just paying a visit and saying a thank you."

A voice from where Terra came from shouted out. "Terra, where in the world is Ace?" A boy a few years older than Terra walked out of the vines. He sent me a polite smile then turned to Terra. "He's in my study." She simply pointed out. As the boy was about to walk out, she stopped him and introduced us to each other. "Amber, this is Adam Lightbourne, the spirit of light, my friend. Adam, this is Amber, a good friend of Jack's." Adam had silver eyes and blond hair that was in short messy curls. He wore a white shirt and shorts and had on a bright yellow jacket and trainers. He gave me a small wave and walked away. I quickly turned back to Terra. A spirit of light?

"There was a spirit of light?" I asked her, trying to figure out who he was. The only person I know that controls light was a roman god named Apollo..."Well..." Terra explained, "You might know him as the roman god of light, Apollo," Bingo! "The romans first discovered him, since his death was in Italy. They named him Apollo. He did like his own name better though, so he only changed his last name." Adam walked back into the room with an adorable Corgi in his arms. "And that," Terra pointed at the corgi. "is Ace, his dog." I smiled at the tiny dog. "Hey, I gotta finish my job for today." Adam said, "Take care of Ace, Ter." I just remembered my promise to get back to the workshop by nightfall. "Oh shoot!" I stood up. "What time is it?" I asked Adam. "About...five or six o'clock." "I need to go. See ya!" I shouted and dashed out the treehouse.

...

By the time I got to the pool where I transport to the North Pole, I was already panting and my legs were aching. One last tired jump and I arrived at the workshop. I walked in, greeted some yetis, walked past the open door of my room, and lied down onto the bed, sighing. After resting my legs for a few minutes, I got back up and put away my coat and returned to work on the painting. Jack rushed in a minute later, doing the usual retard ritual. "AMBER!" I sighed and turned to him. "What?" "The gang's leaving for a small mission on some fun contest. We're alone for the night." He said, floating over to my sack and reaching for it. I slapped his hand away and said, "Okay."

He descended to the ground and inched closer, grinning. He placed his hands on the wall, cornering me. "You're not scared of me doing anything to you?" He whispered into my ear. I mentally rolled my eyes. I'm already over that. "Oh please," I muttered, pushing one of his arms away and returning to the painting once again. "I'm long over that." He smirked. "So you're fine if I did it again?" I laughed, and then turned serious. "You better run, then." I summoned a blade and it emerged from my left glove. Jack gave me a sort of oh-crap-I'm-dead look and flew out of the room. I snorted and commanded the blade to retract, then started to paint Sandy with some really cool golden paint.

...

"AMBER!" I was about to slam my head onto the desk by then. "WHAT?" I shouted back. "Gees, you don't need to be so harsh." "What do you want, icebox?" I mumbled, frustrated. "Dinner's ready." Jack simply replied. "Spaghetti." Then, he dramatically backed out of my room, with a faux face full of horror. I walked out, avoiding him as much as possible, keeping a five feet distance.

While he sat on one end to the dining table, I sat on the other. So conveniently, salt and pepper was also by my end. "Hey can you pass the salt?" He shouted from his side. Grumbling under my breath about some stupid setup and teleportation, I grabbed the salt container and threw it towards him. To be honest, I was kinda glad he caught it.

I finished my spaghetti as soon as possible and stood from my seat. Jack said, "Ah ah ah, you need to put your plate away." I glared at him and took the cutlery and plate to the kitchen sink. "Done. Now leave me alone." I said, glaring daggers at him.

I tried to finish the big five painting before tomorrow. I really want everyone to see this. I worked hard all night on Sandy, painting in every detail, his golden sand floating in the night sky, the tiny houses below. It was beautiful. I think I fell asleep then, because when I woke up the next morning with a blanket covering me, while I was lying on the desk. I yawned and stood up, folding the blanket.

I changed into some fresh clothes found on the bed and headed out with my coat. I grabbed a cookie from an elf and munched on it as I made way to Jack's "home". Yeah, we still have no idea what to call it. I strolled around and petted the wolves. I noticed that they had collars, no, not made of ice. Real collars. Every wolf had a different colored one. I knelt down and rubbed a red collared wolf's head. "Hey boy, How's it goin'?" It yipped and sniffed my hand.

"Hey Amber." Jack said casually beside me. "Since when did you come here?" I said, a bit surprised. He replied, "I was just on the roof. Hey boy!" A gray wolf panted and hopped onto Jack. "I also got you another wolf just to match the collars." He added. I found that a bit funny. "What do you mean by match the collars?" I bent down, examining a wolf with a rainbow collar. On the collar, I spotted a faint word. Tooth...Toothiana? I laughed. "Yeah. That's Tooth." Jack said, still patting the gray one.

"And I'm assuming you're petting Bunnymund?" I said, standing up. "Nope, Cottontail." He replied grinning. I looked closely at "Tooth" and asked, "Do the names match with their gender?" "Yeah, of course!" He added, "You can't have a girl named "Bunnymund", can you?" I imagined a female version of Bunny and bursted out laughing.

Jack pulled me away from the wolves. "Where are we going?" I asked, trying not to slip on the ice we're currently walking on. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He said. We arrived at a small frozen pond, where Jack helped me up a tree. "What's going on, Jack?" I said, taking in the surroundings. He settled down beside me. "Today's your last day here, right?" He continued, "So everyone had a present for you." I laughed. "Please don't tell me that you're giving me ice cubes." "What? No!" He defended. "Are you kidding me?" I laughed again. "Show me your present already." I said, nudging him lightly. He turned his back to me, so I couldn't see anything he was doing.

"Here goes." He muttered. Jack turned to me, holding up his palm. A delicate ice sculpture of me sat in the middle of his hand. I gasped. "Wow! How long did this take you?" I carefully took it from his hand and looked at every detail. I was standing upright, my left arm extended at my side with a blade. I was wearing my usual coat, and according to the details, I had a sweater and jeans on. It was the most enchanting sculpture I've ever seen in my life! It looked so realistic, like this mini version of me would suddenly come alive."Does this melt?" I asked. After all, it was made of ice. "Nope. It lasts forever." Jack replied with a grin. "Oh, I almost forgot," He leaned back and reached for something. Another sculpture. "Here's one of me in case you miss me." I rolled my eyes. "Way to ruin the moment, Jack." But I couldn't hide the smile that I had on my face.

~CHAPTER 7 END~

**Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows, I'm really glad to know people read and enjoy my story. If you want to help me, suggest scenes for the next chapter, when Amber goes back home and how her family will act (there might be some POV changes starting next chapter). I really need help on that. It would be great if you leave any feedback or comments on this story, after all it's my first fanfic and I look forward to writing more. Six more reviews and I will post the next chapter by the next three days. DM out~**


	8. Chapter 8: The Best Christmas Present

**HATE ME ALL YOU WANT, YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE.**

"Let's go back to the workshop. The gang's waiting to give you their gifts too." Jack said, extending a hand. I raised an eyebrow. "I'll fly you back there." He added. I took his hand. Hopefully I won't get frostbite after this journey. "You better not drop me." I threatened. "Let's go, wind! To the workshop!" Jack said cheerily, _completely ignoring me_. We were swept away almost immediately by a blast of cool breeze. We floated in the air for a second, then swooped down towards the building built into the huge mountain. I looked around us, enjoying the view. "This is amazing..." I murmured. "I can't believe I have to leave so soon." "We'll give you visits." Jack said nonchalantly, "Thanks, wind." We landed at the workshop.

I immediately pulled my hand away and tried to warm it in any way possible. It was freezing cold, and my fingers were so numb moving them would hurt. I heard a grunt and turned to see a yeti narrowing his (her?) eyes at Jack, holding him up by his hoodie. "Hey! Calm down fella. He's with me." I explained. The yeti practically threw Jack away, losing his (her?) interest, and walked away. "Ow..." Jack mumbled, rubbing his head. I mentally rolled my eyes. "C'mon. Let's go." I skipped away and slipped into the workshop.

I was immediately wrapped in one of North's famous chokehold hugs. "Hey...North." I managed to croak out. "You know, I always wonder why people have problems with speaking when I hug them." The cheery man told Sandy after letting me go. Fresh air! I've never been so happy to be able to breathe. Anyway...

Sandy gave me a small wave and Tooth was as usual hyper and trying to check my teeth. "Where's Bunnymund?" Speak of the devil, a hole opened up in the ground and a gray, furry object leaped out. "Hey, Bunny." I said, leisurely waving at Bunny. "Hello, Cottontail." Jack said. "Didn't see you there, Snowflake." The tall guardian shot back. I interrupted Jack before the two got into a quarrel.

"So, what do you have for me?" North laughed. "Phil?" The yeti immediately came to him and handed North a parcel wrapped in brown paper and string. "Here you go! Open it!" He practically shouted the words. I tugged off the string and slowly opened the parcel. In the parcel lay little clay figurines, one for each of us, me, North, Sandy, Tooth, Bunny and Jack, some yetis and elves.

I laughed out. "I love these! I'm really sorry to be such a bother to you al-" "No! Of course you're not a bother! You were really fun to be around, and I love your drawings! They look so realistic." Tooth rushed out. I smiled. "Here's my present for you." She handed me a small pearl white box. I peeked inside to get a glimpse of what it contained. A bracelet with a tooth charm shimmered under the light. I took it out and wore it on my right wrist. Tooth kept babbling on. "It's supposed to be a friendship bracelet. So if there's a charm, that means the person it represents trusts you. you have to thank North for this, he did the magic. I only did the rope for that bracelet, so I don't really get much credit but since..." And she would have kept going on and on and on if Bunny hadn't cleared his throat.

Tooth finally calmed herself down and Bunny handed me a few egg shaped paper weights. "Don't these look nice," I said. And I meant it. "Looks more like poop to me." I heard Jack mutter. Bunny probably did too, because he looked up glaring. The carvings on the stone was really delicate and mystical. It reminded me a lot of the forest and trees. "I love it. Thank you, Bunnymund." He grinned and I grinned back.

A golden waving flag caught my eye and I turned to Sandy. He handed me a small golden block. I tilted my head in confusion as to question, 'what is this?'. A few images flashed about his head. I focused, trying to make out what he said. _it...will turn...in? Into...the...element? Element when...you...get..._find_...your...Ability. _It will turn into the element when you find your ability... Oh! Cool! "Thank you Sandy, this is really cool." I told him, earning a thumbs up. "Wait what did he say?" Jack asked. "He said that this block will turn into the element, or object, that represents me when I find my abilities." I replied.

Suddenly, North laughed, making most of us jump. "Finally!" He said, "You know, none of us had ever understood what our friend Sandy says most of the time!" Well that's interesting. "But you, you are definitely special." "Thanks for the compliment, North, but I'm no more special than any of you." I really don't think so. I am just like them, except that I don't know my power.

"Enough with this nonsense talk, come on. I'll show you the sleigh." North said, already heading off while wearing his red coat and hat. "No spoilers, Jack." He added just as Jack was about to say something to me. Jack pouted and looked away from me, crossing his arms.

We all followed North to a sort of garage, I'm guessing? It was huge, but I see tools and smell paint all around us. Then my gaze stopped at the sleigh. I can't say it's the most beautiful thing in the whole universe, but I'm really impressed. "Really impressive, North. Really impressive." I muttered. "Come on! Let's go!" North said and hopped into the sleigh. Bunny looked a little freaked out. "Uh, I think I'll pass this ride." He said nervously. "What's so scary about riding a sleigh? I think it's cool." I said. What's wrong with him? "Yeah, Cottontail, what's so scary about riding a sleigh?" Jack repeated after me, obviously mocking Bunny. "Come on scaredy cat, let's go." He pulled the oversized rabbit to the sleigh and strapped him with a ice seatbelt. This is gonna be bad.

I hopped into the sleigh with the others and asked, "Where are we going, anyway?" "Back to the hospital where you are." North replied and snapped the reigns. "Here we go again..." Bunny muttered. We were off almost immediately, and we went through a tunnel made of ice, looping around as we go. "I think I'm gonna get sick..." Bunny muttered. His face was getting a bit...greenish. I stared at him weirdly and inched slowly away from him.

We finally got out of the cave. "Woo!" Wow. I didn't even realize that Jack stood up. The breeze was really cool and relaxing. I can get why Terra said she got the idea for her sleigh from North. "How long till we get there?" I shouted to North. "About ten more minutes." He shouted back.

...

I stepped through the window. The sleigh was hovering by the floor where I'm supposed to be, right next to the window. Quite a few children have started to stare and point. "You guys should go before the cops get into this situation." I said. "They'll think this town is crazy." I got a few hugs goodbye and they left.

I sighed, and lay into the comfy bed. According to North, I'll wake up the a few hours later, probably at eight or nine at christmas morning. Hopefully my parents didn't die of a heart attack because of me. That would be bad. I laughed and went to sleep.

...

I opened my eyes warily. The muttering stopped. I looked around and spotted a woman and a nurse discussing in a corner. I groaned and groggily helped myself up. The woman and the nurse rushed to help me immediately, like I'm going to fall any minute. "Oh thank goodness you're alright!" The woman said and hugged me tightly. "Mo-mom?" I croaked out. She smiled warmly. "I'll go get some water for you." It was a few minutes of peace and quiet when two boys arrived.

"Ethan, Kevin!" I greeted them cheerfully. Ethan ran into my arms. I smiled and rubbed his head. "I missed you." He mumbled into my checkered shirt. I was magically changed into checkered shirts and pants. "Well now I'm back." He backed away and Kevin gave me a small hug. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, I'm fine! No broken bones or anything. Are _you_ okay?" He had dark circles underneath his eyes, and his hair wasn't as tidy as I remembered. He looked almost as pale as Jack Frost. "Not at all," He said with a grin. "When you were gone I had to do the chores and do your shift and all that." He sighed with a smile. "Let's just say that I wasn't as good as you."

I laughed. "Ethan? Come here buddy." I hugged him and he sat by my side on a chair. He shyly handed me a card with big bold letters scrawled across the front. To Amber. "Aw, did you make this for me?" I said as I took his card and peeked inside. He drew an cool cartoon drawing of Kevin, mom, and himself all shouting 'Get Well Soon!'. "Wow! Ethan, this is amazing! How long did this take you?" I complimented. He's even more talented than when I was his age! Kevin filled in for Ethan. "Took him hours, Amber. Hours! If it was me, I would've taken days, even weeks to do it."

Our family is full of talented people. I remember, that me and Ethan has talent in art, in general. Sketching, drawing, painting, sculpting, no problem! On the other side, Kevin is terrible in art. He is great in playing the violin, though. Mom is the best at cooking. We get delicious breakfasts, lunches and dinner. She never fails to satisfy us. Somehow, I don't recall anything about my father. Not his name, not his appearance, not his voice. Nothing.

"Amber..." A waving hand stopped me from my focus on dad. I swiped it away. "You've got a huge scowl on your face and it's scaring Ethan over here." I glanced at Ethan. Well, he does look terrified. I sighed. "Do any of you remember anything about dad?" The two shared a look at each other. "Nothing." "I don't know." The two of them replied. "Not even how he looks like." Kevin said, now coming to think about it. Just then mom rushed in with a cup of Sprite and some chocolate and candy. "Here you go sweetie." She said, putting everything onto the small table next to me. "Mom, I asked for water." "Oh come on, I know you like candy." She nagged at me. "Mom, I like to eat candy, but not when I just woke up from a coma." She rolled her eyes. "Oh, fine." And rushed off to get some water.

...

"Let's give her our presents." Mom told the two. "Okay, okay." "I already gave it to her!" "Ta da!" Mom shouted, earning some glares from the nurses and other patients. I apologetically nodded at the nurses. Mom gave me a huge box. "Here are some books that you always wanted to buy." I looked inside and pulled out a book. Interesting. "Here you go." Kevin handed me a mini cardboard tree. "From the both of us." "Thank you guys. I'm so sorry that I didn't get anything for you guys." I said, hugging everyone. "Don't be silly. You're the best christmas present ever!" Ethan shouted. "I'll be off. It's my turn doing your shift, you know." Mom said merrily, marching off. "Don't feed any of the kids junk food!" I shouted to her. "We have to go too, Ethan still has school today." "Take care, Kev." I grinned. "You too, sis." And they were off.

I flipped to the first page of 'The Adoration of Jenna Fox'. A cold breeze made me shiver. Maybe I should close the window. Though it is pretty hard considering I couldn't stand up. I had a large gnash on my right thigh, from a glass shard of the windows. Thank god I have crutches with me. It's not really easy to walk with them, but I'm sure I get used to it. I reached for the window and was about to close it when Jack flew in. "Jack!" I whisper-shouted. I let him in and closed the window. Huh, he's warmer than I remembered, I thought as I sat onto the bed.

"The gang's going to be here soon." He told me. "How are you doing?" I shrugged. "Not bad. Leg hurts though." I heard some loud footsteps and some girls chattering. I motioned Jack to hide somewhere just in case. "Amber?" One of them asked. "Oh my gosh, it's really you!" They were now at a side of my bed. I was really confused, but still kept on a small smile. "I-I'm really sorry, but I don't seem to recall who you are." I said. One of the girls had really casual clothes. She only wore a baggy t-shirt and some faded jeans. No makeup, no handbag. She had dirty blond hair cut to her shoulders with a neat headband. The other, was the opposite. She had designer clothing and a expensive looking watch and handbag. She had loads of makeup that actually didn't look that bad, and also shiny, caramel colored _and _curly hair.

They both laughed. "I'm so sorry, I forgot about your condition. I'm Liz, and this is Macey." The girl with baggy clothes explained. "We are your best friends at school." Best friends? Now I remember. Liz from fourth grade and Macey from sixth grade. "Oh! I'm so sorry that I didn't remember you guys! I missed you so much!" I said, hugging them. "It's not your fault." Macey patted me on the back. "Merry Christmas, Amber." They both said, handing me a huge card. It had everyone in the grade, with all their names and what they wanted to say to me. A neon green one caught my eye. _Vanessa Greene- You are nominated by me, the best artist in the whole grade! _and another that wrote, _Nicholas Crest- I betted John five bucks that you won't wake up. Sorry!_ I laughed. "Please, thank everyone for me." I told Liz and Macey. "No prob! We have to go. School's right up ahead!" Liz said and they both rushed off. I'm meeting a lot of busy people today.

I sighed. Jack emerged from below my bed. "You wanna know about your best friends?" He asked. "That makes you sound like a creepy stalker." I mumbled, busily reading. "Well-" I looked up to see the reason he stopped. A shadow was forming in front of my bed. It shaped into a black horse. "J-Jack?" I stuttered, my voice wavering. He was really to fight. "Jack!" I whisper-shouted. There were more forming around us. No one else seemed to notice the black horses appearing. The first horse whinnied and charged at us. I shut my eyes tight.

~CHAPTER 8 END~

**I'm so so so so so so so so sorry! Yes, it's a really late update, AND it's also a cliffie! It's all because of the first week of school after holiday, and even more projects to handle. But for this chapter because I'm so sorry for this I made it one more page longer than what I usually write, also because I haven't filled in for the short chapter yet. Question time. 1)Do you like long A/Ns? If most say that you like them then these will be longer and more important (I think). 2) I really need some names for Amber's classmates. Suggestions please? 3) What do you think so far about this story? Thanks. Don't worry about the next chapter, I will be back on track! The next will also be much more interesting. Please share your thoughts (even the negative ones)! Thanks to everyone's support once again. See ya. DM out~**


	9. Chapter 9: Draven the Nightmare

**I think I took too much time off...(translation: Read too many Mortal Instruments fanfics and procrastinated too long.) Well anyways...Here you go peeps. A new chapter. So far no one has yet answered my questions from the last chapter, I'd really like to know the answers to them. Please. I only own Amber. And Terra. And Adam. And the other bunch of people that I own. Enjoy.**

He shook my shoulder. "Amber," I can hear the horses let out a sigh as they were hit by Jack's staff. "Amber." He shook my shoulder again. I opened my eyes. The horses were still coming. Jack saw that I was awake and immediately told me to summon my blade. "What if the others see it?" I whispered. After all, people can still hear me. "Forget about the people, your life is more important right now." He grunted as he took a hoof to the stomach. I quickly summoned my silver blade -it seemed like the doctors and nurses couldn't take my gloves off either- and fought off most of them that got away from Jack's blows.

Knowing that I can handle them on my own, he nodded and flew out the window, thankfully dragging the curtain hung on the ceiling, concealing me from the other patients. Pros: No one can see me crazily waving my arm at absolutely nothing at all. Cons: I'm kind of trapped with a group of devilish horses that came from hell. Okay, maybe that was a bit exaggerating, but the horses can still hurt me.

I heard the soft ringing of bells from the window. In no time at all, Jack shot in, followed by Toothiana and Sandy, and after a moment of struggling to squeeze through, North. Of course, Bunny shot up from the ground outside and jumped in through the window just a few seconds later. Thank god, my arm is getting a bit tired. In the corner of all the weapon-slashing and grunts and clouds of black sand, I spotted one of the black horses just standing there, looking at the battle. It's eyes were full of sadness, and longing. I couldn't help but slip away from the fight towards it. The big five were just too busy to notice.

I grabbed my crutches and took a small step forward to reached for its head. It let out a puff of air. I lightly rested my hand on its muzzle and stroked it. Memories suddenly flashed inside my mind.

_I woke up to a rather loud crash. I hugged my teddy tight and sat up in bed. "Mommy?" I said, trembling. My voice rang out in my room bold and loud. As if in response, a black figure appeared at the foot of my bed. I let out a whimper and hugged my teddy tighter, pulling my knees up to my chin. "Shh, shh. It's just me baby." The figure said with a low voice. "Daddy?" I said, leaning closer and relaxing._

I tried focusing on the figure's appearance, but it was like the memories didn't let me do so. It was so blurred that it was just a pale white patch.

_The man -it couldn't have been a female, the voice was too low- hugged me tight like I did with my teddy. "Why won't you stay with mommy and me?" I asked. I heard him sigh. "You know I can't do that sweetie." A poof was heard nearby and next to the man appeared a small black horse the size of my fist. "Draven!" I almost shouted. "Shh, baby, you don't want to wake mommy up." I smiled as Draven galloped around me, neighing and stopping to nuzzle at my cheek. I giggled softly and opened my palm to let Draven sit on it. "Daddy, why can't I tell mom that you visit?" I asked, stroking Draven's silky mane. "Mommy won't believe you." He said, his voice cracking. "But I'll show her!" I whined. He patted my head. I swear I spotted a tear fall from his face. "I have to go, cupcakes. Sleep tight." He tucked me in and Draven nuzzled at my cheek once more, then galloped away through the window with daddy. _

A whinny pierced through my ear. I winced and glanced at the horse thoughtfully. I stopped rubbing his muzzle and put a hand on my chin. I studied the horse, and in turn it studied me. Its eyes were full of emotion. Sadness, rage, relief, protection, pleading. I stroked its mane. The hair was smooth, and silky. It nuzzled my hand softly. It was all too familiar. "...Draven?" I whispered. It chuffed and nuzzled my hand again. I stroked him and he nickered. He uttered a loud whinny, causing the other horses to stop. They retreated to Draven. "Amber, get away." Jack said, getting his staff ready. I told him, "No, wait, Jack." as Draven tried to tell me something. "What is it?" I asked. Figuring that looking at him whinny and nicker won't help, I closed my eyes and concentrated. My plan might just work.

I heard a distant voice. It wasn't coming from the room, or anywhere around us. It was inside my mind. 'Dad...back' Who...Dad? I thought about the blurred face. Then I lost the voice. I concentrated once more, and the voice came back, faint. 'Can't...no...time...careful...safe' Then it disappeared. I opened my eyes and Draven lowered his head, till we were at eye level. He stared into my eyes, pleading me. "I promise." I muttered to him. He rose and neighed at the horses. They straightened, and followed Draven out the window.

"What. Was. That?" Bunny and Jack said in unison. They glared at each other. "I remembered something. That horse was my old friend, back when my dad used to visit me." I said, thinking about that weird memory. "Who was your dad?" North asked. "I...I don't know. I couldn't see his face either in the memory." I answered, staring at my blue socks. "We'll have to go back and talk to the manny. He'll know." North mumbled. "Let's go!" He tried to jump through the window. "Oh my- North, didn't you learn your lesson earlier?" Tooth muttered trying help Bunny and Jack push their chubby leader through. Finally he landed on the other side with a loud thump and a 'oof'. Tooth wiped her forehead. "We'll see you soon, Amber." She said and flew out, followed by Jack and Bunny. Sandy floated out, snoring.

I took a deep breath and grabbed my sketchbook and a pencil. I doodled on a blank page, trying to get my mind to stop thinking about my dad.

...

The curtain was practically ripped away. I jumped, making my pencil draw an ugly line over the intensely detailed doodle on the paper. "Amber! I have good news." My mom said. "What is it?" I asked, grabbing an eraser and rubbing off the line. "You're going back home right now." "Yay?" I really have no idea what to react to that. "Oh come on," My mom said as she dragged me off of the bed. I put my sketchbook and pencil down just in time. "We're gonna get you to change into some clean clothes, then we'll take a taxi to get back home. Then, I think we'll have to get you back on track with your shifts in the nursery..." I groaned inwardly. She's just like Tooth.

...

I flipped through the pages of my sketchbook. I was at the back of the taxi, wearing a striped, long sleeved shirt, white shorts with black leggings, a green jacket, gray sneakers and a light blue knitted scarf. My hair was tied into a low ponytail. I noticed that the doodles that I drew were...let's just say it has relation to the mystery of my dad. I had a drawing of Draven, a sketch of what seemed a girl looking up at a black shadow, a doodle of a black figure helping up a little girl. I sighed.

"Keep the change." I heard my mom say. "Amber? We're here." I got out of the taxi and stuffed my sketchbook into my sack that was hung around a shoulder. I was looking around the neighborhood when suddenly I was attacked by some kind of object hugging my by the waist. "Hey, Ethan!" I said. "You're back!" He shouted. I grinned. "Yeah, I'm back." "We can have snowball fights again! And you can teach me to draw even more! And you can help me with my homework! Kevin doesn't even help me..." He muttered the last part.

"Woah, kiddo. Don't forget that I still have that gnash on my leg." I told him as I rubbed his head. "Ah! Stop doing that!" He ducked away from my hand and smoothed his messy hair. "I remember, but we can just change the rules of the snowball fight so that you can play!" "I know you want me to play with you guys, but I still have a lot to catch up to, school, homework, and my shifts at the nursery." He pouted and crossed his arms. I ignored him, looking around the neighborhood and the park nearby. Ethan soon got frustrated and he shouted, "Fine! But you have to join us next week." "Two weeks later." "One and a half." "Two." "Fine!" He crossed his arms again and stomped back into the house.

Mom chuckled. "Silly boy. Let's go in, you must be freezing by now." It was getting a bit chilly, now that I noticed, so we went in and drank a cup of hot coco. I sat on the cozy armchair closest to the fireplace where a bright flame was crackling. Ethan was lying on his stomach, drawing all sorts of made-up monsters on the floor. Mom was reading newspaper on the hazel sofa diagonally to the right of me. Kevin was sitting next to mom, working busily on his laptop with his glasses propped up on the bridge of his nose.

I shuffled around in my seat, bored and just a tiny bit annoyed by the silence. I let out a little sigh and stood up, dragging myself to my room, which I actually didn't remember where, so I had to open every single door that I encounter. I sat on a chair inside and doodled more in my sketchbook.

~CHAPTER 9 END~

**I know some of you people are like: "SO BORING" or "WHERE'S THE FLUFF" or whatever you're thinking. Do bear (or bare? I have no idea)with me, I really want to write those kind of chapters but everything has to have a trigger. Thank you everyone who still reads this crap, I really appreciate that you do so. I am really busy at the moment, because of all the projects on hand and a festival coming up which includes me hosting for two people from another school. Thanks for the reviews and favs and all that, and especially, THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE! DM out~**


	10. Chapter 10: Here Comes Trouble

**Hello...If I recall, I've told you guys the reason I'm so late with this chapter. Well if not I'll say it again. I joined a festival that lasts for four days, named the ISTA Festival. It is a festival that happens multiple times world-wide with a few schools joining for one festival. My school was hosting, so I had to take care of two girls from a school in Thailand. They were AWESOME. Thanks for everyone to take their time waiting for this chapter. I'm back, so don't worry. I only own all the characters whose name isn't in the movie (yes, "mom" is a name).**

An annoying beeping sounded in my ear. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, looking over to read the alarm message on my phone. School! I scrambled out of bed grabbing my crutches, switching off my alarm as I go. I rushed to the bathroom and briefly combed my hair. Good enough. I quickly brushed my teeth, fumbling to pull up the checkered skirt at the same time. I tucked my white shirt into it and tightened the skirt matching tie around the collar. I stopped and spit the minty foam out of my mouth, and rinsed my mouth with water. I hobbled out without my crutches and grabbed my burgundy sweater and black windbreaker. I pulled the sweater on and carelessly draped the jacket over my shoulders, snatching my crutches and hurrying down the corridor to the living room.

Kevin was there, glancing at his watch. "Two minutes forty-nine seconds. The fastest time for you so far." He muttered with a grin on his face. I elbowed him in the arm, grinning back. "Impressive even when you have crutches." He added. He helped me wear my jacket and grabbed my schoolbag while I tugged my beanie onto my head. He almost went down with it. "Holy crap! How much rubbish do you have in here?" I simply shrugged.

We took a short (and tiring) walk through the neighborhood, nearing the school. Silence dawned upon us, as we walked quietly through the silent street, me lurching once in a while on my crutches, Kevin lugging my schoolbag with him. There was only the "click" of my crutches. But soon, the silence was destroyed by someone shouting "BOO!" behind our backs. I, as usual, kept my pace with a blank expression. Kevin, though, I swear the teenager jumped two feet into the air, his face losing color. I turned around to see Liz and Macey with bright smiles on their faces, Macey with a more red face as she cackled at Kevin's reaction.

"Hey, you two!" I greeted. I was fighting an intense battle with a laugh that was bubbling up my throat, as Kevin gasped for air, wide eyed. Eventually, I bursted out laughing, joining the two troublemakers. I have a feeling that today's gonna be just fine.

...

Just fine. Just fine. I sat down on a empty seat, in my classroom. It was a mess, with kids throwing around paper airplanes and shouting on the top of their lungs. Some kind of typical eleventh graders they are. I lowered my bag to the ground and waited for the teacher to enter. A boy entered the room with his bad slung over a shoulder. Every girl swooned over him, trying to talk to him but failing when he just walked past them.

He stopped right in front of me. I was confused. What is he gonna do? "You're in my seat." He growled. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember this class having seating arrangements." I answered. Some of the girls glowered at me. It was a really casual thing to say, but the boy and his ladies apparently took it as a great deal. "Beat it, or I'll beat you." He said through his clenched teeth. His eyes were burning with anger, I could see that. But I stayed, not moving a muscle as I stared back at him with a blank face, my arms crossed.

The crowd had silenced down, all eagerly expecting a fight of some sort. The teacher came in, and told the boy to sit down. He gave me one last glare and sat in the seat at the back row, forth and last seat. The class was boring, I've learnt most of it before. So I took a A5 sized sketchbook from my schoolbag and started to doodle. "Ms. Malory, will you please tell me the answer to this?" I heard the teacher say. My head snapped up, hoping that I haven't missed anything. I didn't. I already learnt all this. I heard faint sniggering behind me. I switched on my monotone and replied with a smooth, elaborate explanation. Even the teacher was surprised. "Thank you, Ms. Malory. You will earn one merit." The rest of the class seemed to either glance at me in interest, or, like the boy and his dear adorers, glare intensely at me with hate, which I ignored all and stared at the board.

...

"I heard that you pissed off the boss of the popular bitches and jackasses." Macey said, leaning against the locker next to me. I stuffed my useless books inside my locker. "Gees, Macey, language." I muttered. "And to answer your question, yes. But that was before I knew he was one of those kinds of 'Popular People'." I added, adding air quotations with the specific words. She snorted. "Who cares if he's popular of not. There are even worst ones, you know. Like Paige. Oh, speak of the devil. Nine o'clock, captain." She said. I sneaked a glance to my left. Just as Macey said, there was a chick walking my way. She's wearing way too little clothing and only the skirt and tie was the school uniform. She had on a really, really tight cropped shirt, and her high heels were so tall it's a miracle she can still walk.

She stopped just next to Macey. "I heard you pissed off Sean." She flipped her hair that was tied up in a blond -obviously dyed- messy ponytail and I noticed that her eyes were brown. "Are you sure? You do hear a lot of things that aren't true around this school." She fumed. If it wasn't for Macey she could have grabbed me in the collar and threw me against one of these lockers. She glared more intensely at me and muttered, "You better stay away from him. If I see you with any of the popular kids, you'll be in big, big trouble."

I shrugged. "Whatever you say." She was infuriated, but stalked away. I turned Macey. "How'd I do?" She grinned. "Perfectly." "Who was that, anyway?" "She's the second in command of the popular bi-" I sent her a glare. "girls and boys and she's called Paige Whitlow. Trust me, you do not want to mess with her too much. It was heard that she once beat up a nerdy kid just because he got his "dirty" hands on her designer clothing." The bell rang just then.

...

I groaned. Finally lunch has come. I shakily gathered my books and staggered off on my crutches. It wasn't long before I crashed into someone and dropped all my books. I muttered a light curse and an apology, ducking my head down as I crouched to gather my books. The other person knelt down with me, and handed me my maths textbook. "Thanks." I murmured and took the book from his hand. I hugged my books and tried to stand up with the support of my crutches. I tried again. I cursed again, louder this time. "Do you need some help?" A hand extended in front of me. I took his hand and he pulled me up, making me stagger a little. I grabbed hold of my crutches. "Thanks for your help." I said and looked up. The boy was about my age, with black hair and brown eyes. He smiled. "You're welcome. Here, let me get your books." He took the books from me and added, "Where do you need to go to?" "Cafeteria." He went off, with me trailing behind him.

"There we go." He grunted as he dumped all my textbooks onto the table. "Thanks. What's your name?" I asked. "I'm Derek Grey." "Nice to meet you, Derek." I smiled. "I'm Amber Malory." "If you need any help I'll be around." I rolled my eyes. "Really helpful, stalker." He grinned and waved me off, walking away.

A pair of hands with hot pink nails grabbed me by the shoulders and dragged me into the nearby girls' toilet. I grunted and tried to get away. The kidnapper turned me around to face her. Paige. I spat out the word in my mind. She glared at me and kicked me in the leg. The one with the gnash. Pain ran up my leg as I groaned and my leg crumbled to the ground, forcing me to kneel on one knee. She grinned evilly and walked around me in a circle. I glared at her, rubbing my injured leg.

"I warned you to stay away from the popular. Now prepare to meet the consequences." She took hold of a wooden stick and drew back her hand. Her hand swung down, but the stick never touched me. A hand caught it and pushed Paige back into a wall. "Let me go, Derek." She said through gritted teeth. "Why?" He asked. He stared calmly at Paige, his hands gripping her shoulders. "Just stop hurting other people. They've done nothing." "Nothing?" Paige spat out. "They've pissed me off."

"And that's the reason why you abuse them?" Derek asked. His expression was hard, and slightly angry. "I can't take this anymore. I quit the group." He pulled something off his shirt and threw it on the ground. Derek then moved to me and helped me up, shifting so that he blocked Paige from me. He turned to her. "I'm disappointed in you. In all of you." Paige seethed. "I swear if you don't move away now..." He grinned. "Then what?" Smack. I was wide eyed. Paige actually threw a punch. Derek raised his palm and blocked it from reaching me. He grinned and leaned in to speak into her ear. "If you wanna pick a fight, choose someone in your level. For now, get the hell out of here."

She huffed and stomped off like a naughty child told off by her strict mother. Derek turned to me, his expression back to the friendly, caring self. "I better go before the girls think I'm transsexual." I let out a small, uneasy laugh. "You'll be around, huh?" I muttered. He grinned. "Even in the toilets."

**I know what you're thinking. WHAT IN THE WORLD DM? THIS AIN'T A HIGH SCHOOL FANFICT! I think this makes me sound like I'm getting off track. I'm not. This chapter has a purpose, even if it didn't include any of the guardians. Take this as a character introduction chapter, I mean, you got to know the main baddies and goodies in the story now, didn't you? Because it's kinda important for you to know. Now what I need is to get some ideas (crappy or great, I don't care) to help me with my imagination. It's not cooperating. Thanks for everyone's support! Keep it up with the faves and reviews and follows. It fuels my brain! DM out~**


	11. Chapter 11: Electrifying the Idiot

**I'm back with a new chapter! First of all, I want to thank all of you guys, seeing the views on this story rise is really making me happy. Second of all...I want to thank hugely to C.B. Weasley! You've been the (only) longest supporter on this story and I virtually hug you for that. \./ You dropped in on my sixth chapter and from then on you've been sending we positive reviews. You light up my days. Thank you for hanging with me for these ten chapters. Down below you will spot your reward :D**

"Thanks for saving me there a moment ago." I told Derek. He fiddled with his jacket zipper while I dug though all the junk in my locker to get my lunch box. "Don't take it as a big deal." He murmured. I laughed. "Oh how shall I repay you, my wonderful savior?" I cried out in a british accent, doing what I hope was like a queen in distress. He rolled his eyes through his curtain of black hair. "There needn't be any fortune, but perhaps..." He took my hand and pecked on it. "A kiss?" I pulled my hand away from him laughing. "As if!"

I slammed the door of my locker carelessly, and walked away to my next class. Thankfully, Derek was in it and best of all, Paige wasn't. "So...about earlier. What did you mean when you said you quit?" I asked hesitantly. He scratched the back of his head and stammered, "W-well...It was just a...slip...Y-yeah..." I raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "Can I close my eyes?" He asked. Is it really that hard to explain? "Fine." "I...I was in the popular group. Until now, I guess. Naturally, they were bullies and did bad things that could've gotten them grounded...or even worse. I was recruited...since they thought I was pretty cool due to my talents. We never got along. I was too nice." His voice dimmed to something just above a whisper.

He opened an eye just to make sure he was walking on the right track, and probably that I didn't leave him walking around alone, with closed eyes and talking to himself. His lips turned into a small smile knowing that I was still listening to him and he closed his eyes again. "After they bullied one of the others I always came to their aid. Either if it was bruises or public embarrassment, I didn't care. I helped them to the school infirmary, or cleared out the crowd and spoke reassuring words. The group didn't know at first about all this, but as soon as they found out, they hated me even more." He opened his eyes, indicating that he's finished.

"What did you throw on the ground? Was it some kind of badge?" I knew I was being nosy, but I couldn't help it. "Yes, it was a badge. The badge that indicates your popularity, and that you belong in the popular group." Derek replied. "Paige...she was one of many that disliked me from the start. She didn't believe that I deserve to be in the group. But I figured that...she's just the same, I mean-" "Derek," I said softly, interrupting him from his babble. We've reached our classroom. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." I gave him a small smile. He smiled back. "Thanks." "For what?" "For listening to me. I appreciate it."

...

I stretched my arms and groaned. The school bell was ringing and students were jumping up their seats and rushing down the narrow hallways. Where are those two? Liz and Macey was supposed to help me with my schoolbag and textbooks. "Are you leaving yet?" Derek asked. He was tidying the bookshelves and cleaning the whiteboard. "Apparently not. I just can't handle all this junk by myself." I mentally cursed myself for being so useless. But again it wasn't my fault. "Here, let me help you." "You don't-" He hauled up my schoolbag and slung it over his shoulder and he scooped up all of my books. Well, I guess he do.

"Where are we heading?" He asked. "My brother's car is just outside by the road." I explained.

He didn't seem at all strained from carrying my (according to Kevin) super heavy junk bag or my multiple 3cm thick textbooks at all as he put down all of my stuff into the nearest car seat. "Thank you so much, Derek." I said. "It's fine. Besides, I owed you one." With that he strolled away back into the school.

I ducked as I clumsily climbed into the car. "Ooh, a new friend, eh? Derek, was it? Or perhaps a new boyfriend?" "Oh shut up, Kevin." I scowled at him. He grinned. "What happened to that cute expression you made when you thanked him?" "JUST SHUT UP AND DRIVE ALREADY!" I shouted at him, cheeks getting a bit pinkish.

...

I shivered. I glanced at my bedroom windows, hopefully checking for any signs of the mischievous winter spirit. The white curtains gracefully flowed in the breeze, and the leaves of a tall plant rustled against each other. "Boo!" A pale face popped up from below the window frame. "You seem really eager in scaring me lately." I told him blankly. "Eh. How's school?" He asked. I shrugged and flipped to the second page of my book. "I have a feeling it was the same as before." It was oddly silent for a while. I had a bad feeling, but I shook my head and continued to read. A snowball hit me fair and square on the head. "Wha-Jack Frost!" I spluttered, frantically brushing off the snow on my book. The water's already seeping through the pages. I heard a laugh, followed by other higher pitched ones.

"It's so on." I muttered and set my book at a side to dry. I clumsily marched out and grabbed my boots and black coat and found my way to the park. It wasn't that far, just barely one minute away. I immediately crouched behind a tree and made my ammo. I grabbed one of the larger ones and peeked out from behind the tree. Jamie and his friends were impatiently waiting for me and Jack was just floating next to Jamie, repeatedly throwing a blu-ish snowball into the air. I aimed. I threw the first snowball. And chaos started. Everyone was at least hit four times. I was hiding peacefully behind a tree, but Cupcake found me and I had to evacuate, just to save my head (you have no idea how hard her snowballs can hit).

I found a second hiding spot, a perfect view of the fight without getting spotted. I stumbled up to where the slide started, completely covered by the red walls and crouched down. I laughed quietly as Jamie got pummeled by snowballs. I felt the air get chillier, and I automatically scooted to my right, avoiding a famous Jack Frost snowball. "Aw, so close." I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I jumped and swung around, meeting a pair of blue eyes. "What?" He leaned back and floated in the air, legs crossed and hands behind his head. "Do you wanna figure out some more stuff you can do?" I thought about it for a few seconds. "Sure." I said nonchalantly. But I did not expect him to tug me by my arm into the air and fly out, landing in front of the kids, still chucking snowballs at each other.

"Guys, guys!" Jack shouted and the kids stopped reluctantly. "We're gonna go. Amber and I have some work to do." "Aww! But we had a secret atta-!" A kid in glasses shouted before Jamie sheepishly clamped a hand over his mouth. "See you around!" Jack said and flew off, tugging me with him. "Jack!" I shouted angrily as the kids giggled and laughed.

...

Deep breaths, deep breaths. This wasn't the first time he's done it, but it still scares the crap out of me. "You okay? Or do I need to fly you to North for some help?" Jack smirked. He's laughing at me, and it pisses me off even more to know that. "I'm fine." I huffed, "Lets get on with it." I steadied myself on my crutches and walked over to a nearby rock, sitting down.

I set my crutches beside me and stared at my right hand. Hm...this line? I traced my finger on another line and ended up on another little circle. Nothing happened. But I knew better. I counted down from five in my head and as soon as I reached one, a spark ignited from my fingers and accidentally zapped Jack. "Ow! What's wrong with you?" He shouted. "I'm fine, thank you. It's not like I did that on purpose." I answered, furrowing my brows. "Move out of the way." I added. He shifted to my side. "Watch." I smirked and thrusted my hand towards the ground a few feet in front of me. A wave of glowing blue electricity surged from my wrist and blasted off my fingertips, creating an immense hole in the snowy ground. Jack stared at me, bug eyed and shocked. "What was that?" I was stunned, and immediately something popped up in my head.

"I'm the next queen of Asgard!" I shouted. "What? What the heck is an Asgar?" Jack shouted back. I sighed inwardly. Apparently even though I don't remember much Thor still lingers in my mind. "It's Asgard, with a 'd'. Seriously, do you know less than someone with memory loss? You really need to learn more." I muttered. "Hey! It's not my fault I don't know everything you mention! I'm busy, you know..." He retorted. "Busy? As in having snowball fights and messing around? Someone really needs to check on your dictionary, Jack, cause I'm pretty sure that's not the definition to 'busy'." I countered. He leaned back, annoyed and pouting. "Are you gonna just sit there complaining?" He said.

I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze to my hands. My right was still stinging and sparking with the blue light, so I muttered a 'cease' to stop it, just in case I use it to kill the idiot beside me.

"What did you say?" The idiot said, furious. I'm confused. "What?" "Don't act dumb, you called me an idiot." He grumbled, annoyed even more. It dawned at me. I said that out loud. I wanted to smack myself on the head, but I'll save that for later. "Yes, I did, indeed. In fact, I think that you look ultra stupid and you get more brainless every time I see you." I replied, grinning. "You-" "Idiot, nincompoop, blockhead, dimwit, numbskull, peabrain." "Stop it." He mumbled, crossing his arms. "Retard, pinhead, lamer, moron, dope." I added to my list, my grin growing wider after each word. "Gah! That's it!" He shouted and lunged for me. I squealed and dodged, grabbing my crutches and hobbling away. He chased after me, trying to catch me. "Shame, Jack! You can't even catch up to a handicapped person!" "Shut it!" I laughed. "Like hell I will!"

**I know you guys are out there...Except for C.B. Weasley, I know that there are other readers around here sometimes. Please review! They're the reason I keep writing. And yes, the lack of reviews are creating a default writer's (and artist's) block. I don't even care if you spend 1.5 seconds to type a smiley, because that's all I want. It shows me that people do read my story and actually like it. Thanks for the support so far, and I hope that you guys like the ****story. DM out~**


	12. Chapter 12: Clues, Schmooes

**I'm so sorry! Seriously! I know I had a easter holiday, but let me tell you this, I was dragged to Japan for a week, with barely any wifi, and a bunch of homework sitting on my back. Literally. Today (for me) was also Sports Day at my school (sports event on the first day of school after holiday? Sheesh.) so my schedule was just packed with just a bit of time for me to help you guys write a new chapter. So anyways *SIGH* I finally patched up a chapter [a bit shorter than the others] for you guys. Thank you so so much for your patience, I love you guys, here you go:**

I squirmed in my seat as the doctor squinted at the x-ray photograph of my injured leg. After what seemed like an hour, he turned to my mom. "It looks like Amber's healing pretty fast." His brows furrowed. "Faster than normal, even." I raised an eyebrow. So now I'm invincible with abnormal healing speed? Gees. My mom glanced at the black and white photograph on the doctor's computer. "It looks fine to me, doctor. In fact, if she's healing faster than normal, I'd say that that's a great thing."

The doctor...what was his name? Dr. Lansky or something shrugged the matter off and ranted on about what I'm supposed to avoid doing and the therapy that I need to attend in a few weeks. I automatically zone out. Mom will concern me with it later anyway, as usual. Hm...abnormal healing, huh. I think I should ask North about that. It doesn't really sound right. But like mom said, it's still a good thing since I'll be able to walk without crutches sooner than planned. I shifted and rested my chin on my hands, and my elbows on my thighs. I drummed my fingers against my cheeks. Or maybe the healing thing is normal for being a spirit, so that we're tougher than normal people?

I felt my mom move and I blinked twice, standing up with my mom. "Thank you very much, Dr. Andrews." My mom said. So that 's his name. "I appreciate the effort you make to help my daughter." She added courteously. "You're most welcome, Mrs. Malory. We aim to support as many clients as possible." Dr. Andrews acknowledged.

...

I leaned out my bedroom window, hoping to get a glimpse of Jack. Seeing that there was no sign of the mischievous spirit, I let out an annoyed 'hmm'. Nothing but the peaceful houses and the rustling of leaves on trees.

"What in the world are you doing?" A familiar voice questioned next to my ear. I straightened immediately, hitting my head on the top of my window meanwhile. I hissed, muttering a curse. I slightly recovered from the pain in my head and glanced to my right, where the voice came from, and spotted the idiot floating cross-legged above the nearby rooftop.

"About to let your face kiss my fist." I muttered, rubbing the spot where it no doubt will have a bruise. Jack backed away cautiously, his face coated with faux fear. I rolled my eyes and waved for him to come in. He gracefully glided in through the window. As soon as he's in, he crosses his legs and leans back, hands on his snowy head. "So, what did you want to find me for?" He cocked his head to a side questioningly. "I went to the hospital today for my checkup," I started. He nodded, encouraging me to continue. "And the doctor said that I was healing faster than normal." He rubbed his chin, thoughtful. "I thought that it might be some power that you get when you turn into a spirit? Like some kind of faster healing maybe." I added reluctantly. "You have a point...but I'm not sure if that's really what's going on. I'll go asked North for you." He told me. I grinned. "Thanks." He grinned his own lopsided grin and was about to fly off when I called out, "Where were you? It's been almost four days since you've visited." He sighed, remembering something and ran his hand through his beautiful white hair. "There's been a bunch of meetings that everyone had to go to, all about Pitch. It's been really busy." "Don't worry, you'll figure it out sooner or later." He smiled genuinely and launched himself out of my window, sending a bunch of loose paper with him. I groaned irritatedly. I'd bang my head on the wall continuously, but I don't really want to end up in the hospital. That idiot.

I awkwardly climbed out of bed and started to pick up all sorts of paper, tossing them onto my desk for later organizing. Doesn't he know that I have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder? God. It's gonna take a hell lot of time until I finish cleaning this up. I picked up a bunch of smudgy papers and stopped in my tracks as I got a glimpse of the drawing imprinted on it.

It was an intricate sketch of a tall, lean laughing man with a equally joyful little girl on his shoulders. He was wearing a black t-shirt, with camouflage patterned pants. The girls hair fell in locks to her shoulders, and she had bangs. It was so...lively, and seemed like it captures a precious memory...

_"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" I hopped up and down, excited. He chuckled and came over, leaning over to see what was making me so pumped up._

I frowned. I still couldn't see who he was, just a black shadow or sometimes a blurred shape.

_"Butterfly!" I whispered in awe, crouching down to meet face to...well, wing, with the appealing insect. "Ah..now that's a Queen." He pointed out. "Or scientifically known as the Danaus Gilippus." I giggled. "Damamus gigipus!" I shouted out, returning to hopping up and down. I heard him smile and his large boney hand patted my head lightly. _

_I heard my mom shout, "Come on, honey, there's more animals inside!" I turned to my mom, hands on hips with a smile on her face and I hopped once, giggling. I turned back to the butterfly, saying, "Bye bye flutterby!" And ran to mom, who scooped me up and spun in a circle. I was then took from mom's arms and set to the ground. "C'mon, sweetie." Daddy crouched down and I climbed up his back, letting my legs dangle from his shoulders. "Here..we...go!" He sprang up suddenly, with me squealing and hanging onto his neck for dear life. "Nyyrrr!" I yelled out loudly, spreading my arms like I was an airplane. I laughed out like a maniac. He laughed with me, for once acting his age and carefree. I smiled. "Cheese!" There was a flash. Mom was flapping a black piece of card. "It's a keeper!" She said, passing the photo to daddy. It was a picture of the two of us, laughing and having fun. He chuckled._

I gasped as reality pulled me back into the world, blinking rapidly. That was weird...I grabbed my sketchbook and a pencil and focused on my father's possible appearance. He had long limbs, and pale skin...I nodded to the voice in my head as I sketched him out slowly. Camouflage pants, and a black t-shirt...my pencil stopped at the neck. That was the only place where I didn't recall, the only face that I can't remember. I scribbled on a question mark in frustration.

Sighing, I laid myself back onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Who are you? I asked in my mind. "More importantly, who am _I_?" I whispered into the air.

~CHAPTER 12 END~

**Eyo! How did you like this chapter? Half of this was written [right now] at eleven thirty pm, so please do restrain yourself from slapping me across the face with negative comments and pointing out mistakes. Also, I think these A/Ns are getting more boring than ever. What do you think? SO, I will start suggesting some songs for every chapter that I post :3 (recommendations from ****_you _****are also accepted and might be posted up here!) They might relate with the chapter, or might not. For this chapter, I have: **

**Happily Ever After, by He is We. They are a good band, but not very well known around. This is more of a country/pop song with no cusses. One of my favourites, which I gladly suggest to you.**

**and... (scrolls through my itunes playlist)**

**Now or Never, by Outasight. Again, they (or he?) are not really that well known but this song is pretty good. It has some loud music and some fast lyrics. It's a pop song without cusses.**

**That's all, folks! Review, fav, and follow! Or just review, that helps me too! See you next time! Oh! And I almost forgot-I'm working on another RoTG ****fanfiction! Stay in your seats, everyone. It's not ready yet. But make sure to follow me so that you get to check it out ASAP!**

**DM OUT~**


	13. Chapter 13: Sketch Me Not

**OMG WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Okay, stop freaking out. (You guys won't and didn't anyways T-T I feel so unloved) Guys, I am leaving for a overseas trip for a week and I can't bring electronics. Yay. So I'm sorry but there will not be any chapter soon. The next half of this chapter is also in Third Person View.**

North marched to and fro restlessly as he waited for his fellow guardians to arrive. He snatched some cookies from an elf and took a huge bite on the delicious chocolate chip cookie, with his special secret recipe.

Tooth arrived, her companions, mini fairies chirped noisily as usual. Soon after Bunnymund popped out of a hole in the ground, a paintbrush and egg in hand. "What is it, North? You know I don't have much time." The man didn't laugh, though humor flashed across his sapphire eyes. Sandy blew in, sitting comfortably on a golden stingray. "Everyone here?" North asked and stopped in his tracks. "Where's Jack?"

"Woo! Haha!" Jack shouted enthusiastically. "Woah!" He ducked down, avoiding from having a snowball smash into his face. He threw his own blue, sparkling snowball, hitting Monty in the face. "Ha! Gotcha!" He pumped his fist into the air and almost yelped as he dropped into an earthy tunnel. "What do you think you're doing?" The oversized rabbit yelled at his ear, so loud that for once Jack shrunk away slightly from him. "Uh...snowball fight?" Jack suggested. He immediately threw a snowball at Bunny, and dashed away from him, jumping up so that the mossy ceiling opened up for him to land back in the middle of the snowball fight. "Bye!" Was all he could say before he got sucked in by the ground again, this time sliding down a chute like tunnel.

"Omph!" The guardians turned around at the noise. Jack had just somehow tumbled out from the tunnel and landed on the ground looking messier than ever. "I am never, ever gonna take your tunnels ever again." He declared to Bunny, who had hopped up next to him. "Well then stop being so much of a dipstick." Bunny's retort didn't make sense at all to Jack. "A wha...?" Sandy came up and showed him a golden dictionary, which said: Dipstick: Aussie slang for an idiot or loser. Jack stared at the dictionary for a moment. His eyes then darted to Bunny, who's grin faded and in place was a determined expression. They both stared each other down until North interrupted. "Ahem," He waited until all the guardians' attention was at him. "We've found another piece to the puzzle." North said, his accent thick in the words. "Pitch has a new companion."

"What, you mean like the nightmares he always conjure up?" Tooth asked. She knew it sounded foolish. Of course not. But what else? "No." North's expression hardened. "Another person."

I bolted up, awake. As the surprise faded and the tiredness and pain replaced, I looked at my digital clock, which was flashing 4:38 am. I groaned, and flopped back onto my bed. What is with this nightmare that's so special? Pitch defeating me. Is it what will happen to me? I have no idea. I sat up, turning on the black bedside lamp at my right and grabbing my sketchbook and pencil.

I drew a small picture of Draven. He haven't been around for a long time. I wonder where he's been. I thought about Jack, Bunny, North, Sandy and Tooth. I drew them too, each in a special little bubble. Then my thoughts stopped on myself. I barely remember my past, but here I am. I don't even know who I really am, why I was destined to be a guardian. My mind went so far that I didn't even realize my pencil fly across the page, until it stopped. I snapped out of my trance and stared at what I drew in shock. It was a sketch. Not any that I've done before.

In a dark room, bright light shone from behind the ripped and tattered seemed abandoned, cobwebs and dust plastered everywhere. But it wasn't the background that interested me. It was the shadow of a person, lying on the floor. A mere, snow white wing emerged from the back of the shadow, broken and tipped with what seemed like a kind of liquid.

A sharp knock sounded on my door. "Amber?" I jumped, closing my sketchbook and glancing at the clock. It's already been three hours? I rubbed my eyes. "What, mom?" I asked tiredly. "Nothing. I thought I heard something, that's all." She gave me a smile and closed the door.

I immediately flipped the page open again, staring at the sketch. Shaking my head, I closed the sketchbook and buried it somewhere in my room.

~CHAPTER 13 END~

**So yeah. I apologise for how short this was, I really am busy right now. PLEASE. JUST REVIEW MORE. Today's songs have one that is a cover that I personally think is AMAZING.**

**One More Night (cover) Alex Goot and friends - A seven youtuber collab!**

**This cover has more percussion to it and seriously, they have amazing voices.**

**Loser by Cute Is What We Aim For**

**A great rock song, no swear words.**

**Bye guys! That's all!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Lead Singer

**Welcome back, peasants! Yes, I know it's been a while since my last update. I'm sorry, okay? The first week was because of a school trip to Guangdong, and the second was because of pure laziness and partly, homework. Hey, sorry I have a life. Also, I don't remember if I've told you this already, but I now have a Deviant Art account: PlainlyAwesome! So tell me what you want me to draw (hopefully some about this story) and I'll do it! Let's not waste any of your time, I know you're ambitious. Here you go!**

A hard object hit my head. "Ouch." I mumbled. I heard something placed back onto the table next to me and then some cool hands shaking my shoulder. "Hey, wake up." A familiar voice spoke softly, almost irritatedly. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking to keep myself awake. I propped myself up with my palms, sitting up in my bed and rubbing my eyes. When I removed my hand from my eyes, I saw Jack floating by my bed, pouting and irritated. "About time you woke up. I had to hit you with your pencil holder." He pointed to the metal cylinder full of all sorts of pens and pencils. I stretched, and stared at the digital clock. 6:24 am on a Saturday morning. I stopped in mid-stretch. "What do you think you're doing waking me up this early? It's not even a school day." I said, narrowing my eyes at Jack.

He held up a finger, clapped once, then suddenly yetis emerged from a bluish, purplish...circle? Anyway, one of them reached out and was ready to grab onto the collar of my shirt when I stopped it in its tracks. "Ah, I prefer to have my feet touch the ground." It let me walk to the circle, which I now noticed that was probably a portal. I poked at it curiously, then stepped though. My feet immediately landed on ground. A ground that belonged to a place smelling of freshly baked cookies and new toys. "Woah, let me go!" I heard from the other side of the portal. Seconds later, a duffle bag was thrown through the portal, followed by the yetis.

It made a groan, then a white head emerged from the opening. Jack climbed out of the duffle bag, groaning as he did. "Did you really have to do that again, North?" Jack asked, rubbing a sore spot on his head. I turned to look behind me, where North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunnymund sat. They seemed to be in a middle of an argument before our not-so-great entrance.

The large man chuckled and rose from his seat. "But of course! You didn't mind, did you?" He asked. "Actually, yes." Jack said dully. North ignored him, turning to me. "Ah! Amber, it's been a while." He smiled warmly and I grinned back. Then North's face darkened as he remembered something important. "The reason why I asked you all here, was about Pitch." His face was grave, expression serious and determined. I perked up immediately. "What about him?" I asked. I didn't know why I was so interested in this Pitch person, but I couldn't help hearing about the man. North sat down in his seat. "He has a new companion. Someone who has been helping him on whatever plan he has." "You mean like a human?" Jack asked, as curious as I am.

"No, it was another spirit. Who, we don't know yet. But the guy is probably another unwilling recruit of Pitch's, or that Pitch has strengthened and has enough power to generate shadows for him, I guess." Tooth explained, half talking to herself. I sat down in one of the chairs and rested my chin on my palm. "But how did he come back? I thought you've defeated him." I asked.

"That's the snag. We don't know yet." Bunny suddenly spoke up. We sat in silence listening to the rhythmic snoring of the sleeping Sandy. An idea abruptly sprouted in my head. "I'll keep watch around school," I spoke. "Whatever they're trying to do, I'm obviously the target. A perfect opportunity to keep a lookout for any suspects."

...

I groaned inwardly. "Why do you have to follow me to school?" I whispered, keeping my lips as still as possible. "I thought that we could make a list of who might be the dark recruit." Jack shrugged, casually floating around my other classmates' desks, making them shiver and wonder why there was a cool breeze despite the cozy temperature inside the classroom. "Can you at least just bother me at lunch, and not at class time?" I hissed, keeping my voice down and trying to keep my lips from moving. "Besides, it's hard to talk without moving your lips."

He did a exaggerated theatrical sigh and leaned back, floating in mid-air in the space between a friendly girl's -Annalise- and my desk. Annalise, or Anna, shivered and pulled her pastel yellow hoodie tighter around her. "Fine, fine. I like listening to boring babbling teachers all morning anyways." I rolled my eyes at him -making sure that Anna isn't looking- and turned my gaze back at the substitute.

...

I leaned against my locker, staring at the clock on a nearby wall impatiently. "Hey, Amber!" I heard a voice call out. A sweating, panting Derek reached me. He wore basketball gear and the blue band he wore over his forehead said 'fight!'. I giggled. He raised his eyebrow, then seemed to realize what I was laughing at. "Hey! Stop it! My mother made me wear this for basketball practice today. The competition is in a few weeks." He said in disgust, ears reddening from embarrassment. "I mean, I know she wants to be supportive but she's just exaggerating now, you know? Like-" Babbling? That's another side to him.

"Derek, why did you call me here?" I interrupted."Oh, right," He straightened. "There's a singing competition coming up in two weeks and I was wondering if you would want to be the lead singer of my band." Band? He has a band? "Yeah. With Evan and Kelly. They'd love to have you in the band." Derek answered. Apparently I've spoken my thoughts out loud again. "Kelly? You mean the girl who always was quiet in class, with black hair and piercings?" I asked. He nodded. I had no idea who Evan was, so I guess I'll find out.

I thought for a moment. Is this a good idea? "What role am I in the band?" "The lead singer." "I-" The bell for the end of break. We rushed to our own paths, Derek yelling, "Tell me at lunch!" before darting back into the gym.

...

"Greek mythology, god of this, son of that." I stifled a yawn, and scribbled down something about Aphrodite. I glanced at the clock. "Five more minutes till this class ends." I mumbled. "Her symbol is her Girdle, a decorated belt, which has magical powers to compel love." "I'd love to have that." A guy whispered to the girl next to him, who flushed bright red. I rolled my eyes. "Also, her sacred plants are the myrtle, a type of tree with fragrant leaves and also the wild rose." I scribbled it down and gave one more glance at the clock. Two more minutes. "Alright, class. Your homework for tonight is to write at least a page in your books about Aphrodite. I will be checking them tomorrow. If we have enough time, I will choose some of you to read your writing out loud. Class dismissed." I stood up abruptly with everyone, and moved quickly to the door. "Oh, and Jeremy," Mr. Walls pointed to the boy. "Don't you dare write yet another story of how you thank her for tying yours and your little girlfriend's fate together." He said with a grin. The two students blushed and hurried out the classroom.

I stifled a laugh. Mr. Walls was one of the most popular and favorite teachers who existed in our school. I maneuvered myself to my locker and stuffed my books inside, and grabbed my blue purse. Spotting me waiting at my locker, a boy from the popular group said loudly to his friends, "Hey, watch out. That girl had too much luck on the stage." I rolled my eyes again and said, "I bet your petty little brain needed hours to come up with that." I couldn't stop myself.

I left them gawking, and walked out of the area into our busy cafeteria. "Amber, here's your sandwich, I'm sorry I can't eat with you today, I'm kinda busy, bye!" Macey blurted out, shoving a sandwich into my hands. She's probably already got another guy to drool about. I spotted Derek trying desperately to get my attention from the far corner. I went over to him as fast as a person with crutches possibly can.

"Ugh finally you noticed me!" Derek moaned. A thin boy looked up from his tray. "He's been doing that since you took a step into the cafeteria." His cheeks were stuffed from the salad he've been eating. "That's Evan, by the way." Derek gestured to the boy. He had freckles scattered across his cheeks and a pair of black rimmed glasses. "Nice to meet you." Evan held out a hand, pieces of veggies fell out of his mouth. We awkwardly shook hands. "Hey." A small voice said behind Derek. "I'm Kelly. But I'd love to be called Skelly." Evan made a sound, which I presume was a snort or a laugh. "Hello, Kelly." I said, unsure of where I should look. A caramel haired girl peeked out from behind Derek. "I convinced her to remove her wig and piercings for this meeting." Derek said. So that explains the weird appearance.

"Magical Bananas to the max!" Evan randomly shouted. "So when are we gonna rehearse?" Kelly asked. "After school, meet me by the garden." Derek shushed Evan and explained to us. "But I wanted to dance with my imaginary classy unicorn friend!" Evan moaned out, completely ignoring Derek.

Well, this is gonna be interesting.

~CHAPTER 14 END~

**I saw that there are three new followers of this story! Hey there! I really hope people are enjoying it, and if you can, pleeeaaase leave a review, it can be an insult, compliment, art request, recommended song or just feedback! I really enjoy reading them all. It makes my inner unicorn happy.**

**Songs of the Chapter!**

**Try by P!nk. It is a nice song, which I assume is about not to give up. A pop song without curses.**

**Love Whiplash by Jayme Dee. You probably don't know who she is. She is a really good singer, and does amazing covers of songs. This song is written by herself, about a girl wondering if he really loves her.**

**In general, I would like you guys to check out Mike Tompkins, who makes covers and songs only by making noises with his voice and mouth and occasionally clapping. **

**Thanks for reading this, I do try to make everything interesting, including the A/Ns. Bye now, and I hope to see at least four reviews! DM out~ **


	15. Chapter 15: Surprise Attack

**DUN DA DA DUN! And I'm back! Are you happy? Cause that scowl on your face tells a different story. I'm sowwy I updated late, okay? Okay. I will soon pay for the too-short Chapter 13, so don't worry. You've done right to follow this story. The below song does not belong to me, it belongs to Paramore, called Emergency. I think I mentioned that song before. Can't remember. Enjoy the chapter!**

"I think we have an emergency,

I think we have an emergency!

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong,

Cause I won't stop holding on.

So are you listening?

So are you watching me?

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong,

Cause I won't stop holding on.

This is an emergency,

So are you listening?

And I can't pretend that I don't see this-"

"Stop!" Derek shouted over the instruments. "You're out of tune. See?" He pointed at the last lyric on the sheet of paper. "There are pretty high notes in this sentence. I know that you're used to singing low notes but in order to win this competition you really need to push yourself." He explained. "Push~" Kelly said. Her tiny hands shoved lightly at my back. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I can't believe how calm and patient you are right now. I'm going crazy." I said, smiling. "Practice makes perfect." He grinned. "Let's take five, we'll figure out our band name. Again."

"Ooh! Ooh! How about Exploding Pineapples?" Evan suggested enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes. "Unless we have anything to do with pineapples, I suggest we put that suggestion aside." I muttered, sipping on my soda pop. "How about you give a suggestion, Kelly?" Derek asked. She stared at him like he was the most dumbest person she had ever encountered. After a moment of awkward silence, she said, "I like the Exploding Pineapple." Both me and Derek put our palms to our faces. "I was thinking more of Riot City or something." Derek said. "How about you, Amber?" They all turned to me. I sat awkwardly trying to come up with at least a half-decent name. "How about Wicked Riot?" I suggested. The three passed each other looks, like they were discussing through telepathy. It was a bit unnerving. At last they nodded in agreement. "It's an awesome name." Evan said with a grin. "Perfect!" Kelly smiled, "It sounds beautiful." She said. Then Evan seemed to realize how late it was. "Oh shoot! I still have classes!" He grabbed his guitar case and ran, shouting and waving his hand like an idiot. "Bye guys!" I rose from my seat. "Well, I guess I should be going too." I muttered. I feel a bit down having to leave. After all, we had loads of fun rehearsing.

"I'll walk you home. It's getting dark outside." Derek said, busying himself with his coat and hat. I shrugged. "Sure." I added, "How about you, Kelly?" "I can phone my parents to pick me up." She answered briefly. I still worried for her. "She'll be fine. She knows karate, actually. Pretty capable of protecting herself." Derek assured. I shrugged again and head off, with Derek trailing behind me.

...

I almost groaned. The walk back home was really long, and I stretched my legs as we reached the front door of my house. "Well, here we are." I thanked Derek. "For walking me back here." He grinned. "No problem." Just then I almost thought his eyes flashed a bright color. I furrowed my eyebrows. He seemed as confused as I was. "What?" He tipped is head to a side in question. I shook it off. "It's nothing. I thought I saw a cat run down the road." I quickly made up. "I'll see you tomorrow, then." He gave a small wave and a smile and walked away in his own casual, relaxed pace, hands in pockets. I pursed my lips, recalling the golden flash, then shook my head. Must've been the lamp lights. Then I fumbled for my keys, bracing myself for the mini bear hugs -that are surprisingly kind of deadly- from Ethan.

...

I searched up the band's songs on my macbook. Since our rehearsals, I've become really fond of Paramore, and I already love their songs. I have to admit, Hayley, the lead singer's voice is just amazing and beautiful. I tried to lightly sing to one of their playing songs, and failing because of my weird vocal chords. A cool breeze blew into my room, rustling the papers on my desk. "If you're trying to be a horse, I'd give you an eight out of ten." Jack said. "If you're trying to compliment me, I'd give you a six out of ten for effort." I retorted. "And don't touch that. They're important papers."

"Important papers like...drawings of hot made-up male characters in books and anime shows that you fangirl over?" Jack asked, a smirk tugging at his lips. I whipped my head round. "What?" I snapped in disbelief. Indeed, in his hands, almost frosting at where he touched the rough paper, was many sketches of many male characters. "Hey, I think one of these are from Throne of Glass..." I took the papers from his freezing hand and examined the one that caught my eye. "Yep, definitely Chaol from Throne of Glass. I remember now. I thought he was pretty cool so I drew him down from my imagination." I explained. "And by the way, why are you here?" I snatched back some of my sketches from Jack, mainly because I thought I caught a glimpse of a sketch of him. I searched through the pictures and let out a sigh of relief. Just another fangirl sketch of some other character that I don't remember. "I got some news from the guardians."

"They've found out where Pitch's little helper is." He frowned. "There were tracks of black sand in the area near your school. It might've been the nightmares, but you can't be so sure." "I still didn't find anything in school, but I'll look harder tomorrow." I told him. "The guy has to be around somewhere." He smiled, not the kind with mischief and fun, the kind that had tiredness and, I think, a bit of sorrow. "See ya." He said, and flew off, just like he does every time.

...

I bolted up. My pajamas were glued to my body with sweat, and my blanket lay on the floor. I brushed some of the sweat-soaked hair away from my neck and glanced around nervously. All the talks of Pitch Black and his ally is really making me paranoid. I heard a thump. A door opening, and moments later, the door softly closing with a click.

My door started to open. I clamped a hand over my mouth, silencing whatever was going to come out of my mouth. The door was now ajar, and black dust spilled into the room. I scrambled out of bed, pushing myself into a corner. I let out a small scream, unable to help myself. The cloud of black started my way, forming itself into some sort of shape. Suddenly the door was pushed open, the dim light of the moon shining into the room. The form twisted around, just as white blasted through the dark, piercing through the darkness. I caught a glance of a dash of blue, then arms were around me, pulling me up gently but sternly. The cloud was advancing on me, us, I don't know. Another bright white light hit the cloud like a blazing white blade. The arms lifted me off my feet, and suddenly my eyesight faded, black blotches preventing me from being able to see.

I had a familiar feeling, like my savior was so familiar, yet I couldn't put a finger on it if I thought about it. I wrapped my arms around the person, and I could feel the muscles tense under the fabric. Air whipped against my hair, and I knew that we were flying. "Jack..." I managed to mutter, before slipping into a tired sleep.

As he flew over the buildings, Jack felt Amber's body relax, and he knew that she was asleep. Relief washed over him, but there was still a bit of tenseness. He flew faster, worried that she could well enough be in the hands of Pitch.

Eventually they reached the mountains of the North Pole. Amber was shivering, even though he had already thrown his own hoodie over her, hoping that it will keep her warm, knowing very well that his cold temperature won't be much help. Phil came over immediately, taking Amber from his arms. The yeti nodded briefly in his way, grief showing in his eyes. She will be okay. They whispered. But Jack didn't even know anymore.

* * *

**Yes, I just learnt how to make those, ^^, lines. I am such a failure. OMG! Cliffhanger at the end of this chapter? Bunch of assessments this week? WHY? Don't worry, I can never get my hands off this amazing device called a Macbook pro. Just amazing. Besides, my creative juices are flowing in the right direction for a change. **

**Songs of the Chapter!**

**Emergency by Paramore- you already saw part of the lyrics. This song is more rock and roll.**

**Thinking by Against The Current- The lead singer is called Crissy, her voice is amazing. Their band has a youtube channel, named AgainstTheCurrentNY, and I would like you to check out their original music. They also do many great covers with Alex Goot, his youtube channel named GootMusic.**

**I am so sorry I don't post chapters weekly, like I said. But this is my first story, and I really want you guys to enjoy my story. I've had quite a few important things happen in these two weeks, some happy and some sad, so I hope you would understand. **

**I hope that your fingers are still working, because I want you to type me a review! Not just any ordinary one, oh no. I want you to type a sentence talking about this story. No, this is not a must, but if you really want to, please tell me how this story is going, what you feel is right and wrong. I really want to know what other people are thinking, and I can't accomplish that with three reviews every chapter, all with encouragements. No, I am not telling you that I hate these, but I am saying that I need to know more. Thank you for all the support so far, especially to C.B. Weasley. Again. How much free time exactly do you have in Hogwarts? Gees. Bye!**

**DM out~**


	16. Chapter 16: Hoverboards?

**I apologise greatly about the late updates and short chapters, but by next Monday my school assessment week is coming up and I really need to study to make it to the next year. BUT: Summer holiday is coming up in 22 more school days (for me) so expect more chapters by then. I do hope you guys understand. Thanks to your continuous support guys!**

He walked into the room where Amber lay in a bed, sleeping peacefully. He tucked away a loose strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. She shivered from his cold hand, and turned around in a vain, sleepy attempt to get away from it. He smiled slightly. She shrunk into a ball, and let out a barely audible whimper. Jack furrowed his brows. What's wrong? After a moment, Amber relaxed, her hands still clasped into fists close to her chest. Jack himself let out a sigh, drawing up the blanket back to her shoulders, keeping her warm. He rose and smiled again, then flew off, back to the big four.

The guardians looked up in unison as he entered the room. "I didn't mean to disturb," Jack said. "Of course you aren't, you are guardian! One of us." North said cheerfully, gesturing for him to take a seat. "Amber was just fine, she was really tired. Got just enough sleep every night." Tooth explained. Probably from all the nightmares, Jack thought. He had saw her wake up countless times every night, sweating and wide-eyed. He nodded in response to Tooth, not really focusing on anything. A small hand patted his shoulder. He turned almost immediately, meeting a pair of concerned bright violet eyes. "She will be alright, Jack. I know it's hard to take in that she just barely remembers you, but it takes time." He nodded again, smiling. "Thanks Tooth. I'm going to catch some fresh air outside." He rose without waiting for a reply and flew out of the room.

...

Jack slumped in a corner. He had blasted ice all over the snowy mountain behind his icy palace that he and Amber had built. He had rolled around in the thick snow on the ground. He had tried to find ways to annoy the yetis standing guard at the gates to Santa's Workshop. But nothing he did could get her out of his mind.

Amber stepped out, closing the door behind her. She ran a hand through her messy hair, sighing and looked around. Yetis were as usual, everywhere, working as hard as they can to manufacture all of the toys for christmas. She spotted Jack messing around with the yetis and grinned. "Amber! I'm so glad you're awake!" Tooth exclaimed, giving her a hug. "How long have I been unconscious?" She asked, hugging her back. "Not for long. Just a few hours." Tooth replied. Amber sighed. Thank god, but mom, Kevin and Ethan would still be worried when they find out I'm missing, she thought. "How long do I have to stay here?" I asked.

Tooth hesitated. "Until you've trained enough to be able to defend yourself." Jack said, flying up to the two girls. Amber stared at him with annoyance. "Somehow that sounded like an insult." She mumbled. "So what am I supposed to do?" She said in a louder voice. "You'll train with Bunny to learn your powers." Jack pointed out. "But first, we'll get you out of that." He pointed at my cast.

...

I stumbled, and was caught by North, who smiled encouragingly. "Go on." He said. I smiled back and stepped out gingerly. I held in a gasp. My leg feels so much lighter without the cast. I walked a few more steps and turned to beam at the five guardians cautiously watching me. "Alright, now to get you some nice pair of sneakers." Jack announced. I strode a little too fast towards them, and fell backwards because my leg turned into jelly. Bunny lunged forward immediately to catch me. I grinned and thanked him. "I think I'll just sit down for a while." I sat myself down on one of the stools.

"So, sheila, what powers do you have anyway?" Bunny asked. I busied myself with the electric bolts. As Bunny bent down to look, a blast of light blue electricity flared up, and Bunny immediately pulled away out of its way. I think I could see the hairs that were slightly burnt. I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." "It's alright. What else have you got?" He asked. I told him about my blade. "It's a pretty nice blade. Can cut through most things." I said, randomly trailing my finger on the bright lines on my black fingerless gloves. Without noticing, I ended on a circle and the lines glowed brighter. I stared at the glove. "What's happening?" Bunny said, staring in disbelief. A bright flash made us both shield our eyes.

When I took my hand away from my eyes, I couldn't believe what I saw. I gaped at the hovering machinery in front of us. "What in the world..." Bunny muttered. I lay a hand on the hoverboard and grinned stupidly. As if reading my mind, Bunny stood in front of me, blocking me from the board. "Oh, no you don't. You can't even walk yet." I pouted and rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

~CHAPTER 16 END~

**I'm sorry if this seems a bit rushed. I really don't have much time until the assessments are done. Bunny's aussie slang isn't that easy to write, is it? I really need a living australian person's help over here. **

**Songs of the Chapter:**

**Renegade by Paramore- about a girl who is running from people seeking her out and wanting her dead. Basically the life of a girl who has betrayed others. A rock song that is one of my favourites. **

**Read All About It by Emeli Sande- A song that has a sad mood. I would prefer you to watch the song with a nice performance, so search "attraction silhouettes britain's got talent" on youtube and click the first video. Both song and performance fits really nicely.**

**That's all, I hope you guys enjoyed even though this is a short chapter. The next chapter will be much longer like the regular ones and more exciting than this. A small note: ****I have no guarantee that the next chapter will be on time considering the assessments but I will try to update within ten days. **** I thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited, followed, or even just read this story. I really feel glad every time I get notified, because I know that people like this story. Thanks again for everyone's effort and support and I will do my best.**

**DM out~**


	17. Chapter 17: Fight

**Here's your chapter!**

...

I jogged slowly around the sports ground. This is the fourth lap and so far I'm still doing good. "Amber, you're done for training." Tooth informed. I smiled back at her. "Thanks, Tooth. I'll take note of that."

I dropped onto the side bench and blew out a huge breath, taking a huge sip from a bottle of cool lemon water. I spotted Jack leaning against one of the building's pillar. I took another sip from my drink and set it down.

I stood up, wiping away sweat on my forehead with a towel hung around my neck. I walked towards him. "I appreciate the training and all, but what about my family?" I said to him. He grinned. "Don't worry. I've already gotten that covered.

"Amber? Wake up already!" I heard mom call out. Oh no. I rushed to block her from reaching the door. "What's with you, Ethan?" I quickly thought of something to distract her. "Uh...I'm getting kind of hungry." Her brows furrowed together and she laughed. "We just ate breakfast not a while ago, Ethan." I wanted to hit my head against the wall. "Well, I am a growing boy, so I get a bigger appetite, right?" I managed to come up with a explanation quickly. You better be thankful for this, Jack Frost! Mom smiled and ruffled my golden hair. "I'll go make you another tuna sandwich. Just make sure your sister wakes up. What does she think she's doing, sleeping till this late! So unladylike!" I rolled my eyes at her and sighed in relief. I heard a thump from my brother's room, followed by a curse. The door abruptly and a very messy Kevin lumbered out. "I smell food." He muttered. "Did you fall off your bed again?" I asked. "No, I banged my head on the cabinet above my desk." He rubbed his face as he said so. I snorted and put on a expressionless face when he glared at me.

...

He poked me again. I waved him off. He poked me yet again. "Come on, tell me. What happened to Amber?" Kevin said. "I told you. She's sick and getting some rest." He laughed. "Amber never sleeps in despite whatever gets her. You're obviously lying, Ethan." I let out a noise of frustration. I knew that I'll never be able to keep this a secret from Kevin and mom. So why in the world did I promise that to the winter spirit?

_'Okay, kid. Your sister here is kinda in a bad situation here, and I really need your help.' The white haired guy reasoned. 'So will you just let go of my hoodie now? Come on, it's my favorite.' I didn't loosen my iron grip on his hoodie. 'I will, if you answer my question. Who are you?' He rolled his eyes. 'Really? Really?' I shrugged. 'I'm the magnificent winter spirit, Jack Frost.' My jaw immediately dropped. 'No way.' I muttered. 'Oh yes way, and really, if you don't let me go, your sister will be in huge danger.' I pouted and thought for a while. 'Fine. But if anything happens to her I'll kill you.' I said. He grinned unbelievingly. 'Really?' I kicked his shin. 'Ow ow ow okay okay I believe you. Thanks. Now...can you help me with a small something...'_

"Fine, I'll tell you everything. Just find somewhere out of mom's earshot." I muttered.

We ended up hiding out in the backyard of our house. "I promise I'll tell you everything, but can you please not laugh at me or freak out?" I said. He swore not to. I let out a huge breath. "Okay, here we go."

"You what?!" I practically shouted. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "What do you think you're doing? Do you even know how bad Ethan can lie?" Jack held up his hands in defense. "Woah, I'm sorry, okay?" I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"Oh, and check out this cool thing I found," I added. "Hoverboard." The plank of advanced technology popped up. "Woah." Jack exclaimed as he examined the thing. "Cool. You think you can ride it?" "Nah, Bunny won't let me. Says I need to train more before I get to use it." I explained. Jack laughed. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." I withdrew the board and took a few steps, stumbling slightly, still not quite used to walking. "I should get something to eat. Lunch is just around the corner." I stretched and walked off in search of a kitchen of some sort.

...

Woah, this place is just huge. I thought for the billionth time. I finally reached somewhere that looked like a kitchen, and it's already been about an hour. My stomach rumbled loudly. "Well, better make something to eat already." I mumbled and searched for anything to cook or make from the many of cupboards. Only a ridiculous amount of flour, butter, sugar, eggs, salt, baking soda, and a huge jar of nice smelling transparent liquid, which I guess would be vanilla essence. I sighed. Does North really only eat cookies? I grabbed some of the ingredients, recalling an old recipe of cupcakes that my mom used to teach me all the time.

Thankfully, the kitchen wasn't lacking of any bowls or utensils for baking either. In fact, I actually came across a tiny cupboard which in reality was hollowed out inside, which is why it was able to hold about four bowls, five whisks, three rolls of baking paper and practically everything else that you can name.

Within minutes, I had organized everything I needed onto the largest counter in the kitchen, as neat as possible, when an elf have come across and was taken over by curiosity. Knowing them, they were always up to no good. I frowned. "Get away, you stupid elf. You'll ruin everything." I tried nudging it away, but it didn't even budge. I sighed. "Fine, if you want to help, I will let you." A bright smile immediately lit up the little man's face. "But don't you dare eat any of it unless you made it yourself." I added. It's jolly expression turned into a pout. "Oh come on, now."

...

I leaned against the dusty marble of the counter, relieved that we are finally finished with the mixing. I set the time on the oven and pulled off the oven mitts. "Whew! I hope they come out delicious." I told the elf. It grinned back up at me and smiled, proud of its labour. I rolled my eyes inwardly and stared at the clear blue sky through one of the windows in the room.

A sudden noise distracted me. "The cupcakes? Already?" I asked. The elf shook its head. It looked really nervous, like the presence of something unnerved it...I let the thought trail off and it abruptly reminded me of last night. I shivered remembering the horror and whispered for my blade. The room seemed to dim quite a lot, the light from the windows now much fainter than it was a moment ago.

I gulped. The elf scuttled over to me and held on to my ankle with its tiny hands. A cloud started to form in the dead center of the room. The same black cloud. This time, instead of having the shape of a puffy chunk of vapor, which I have to mention was much less threatening, a fuzzy shape was in its place. A shape of a person, I blindly guessed. It must have noticed me, because it started to advance in my direction. I felt the blood drain from my face. I shook my fears away. Be strong, Amber! You can't just back down again! A voice whispered to me. I nodded lightly, taking in the words. I won't back down. I won't faint, this time. I will fight.

I swung my blade at the figure, and it vanished out of its path, appearing a few feet away. I tried to lash out at the figure, but it kept dodging my attacks, making my blade useless. I need a long distance weapon. I thought. I summoned up the laser immediately. Clenching my hand into a fist, I stopped the beam from getting out of control. I swung at the figure again. Immediately when it reappeared like the last time, I open my fist, flinging my arm at the attacker. A perfect bolt of light blasted out and struck the figure, making it disappear into black dust in the air, which then vanished.

I collapsed, sitting against the counter for support, panting and shocked from what happened. I retracted both weapons and looked down at the elf, still clutching my ankle, who looked back at me with wide eyes. "That was awesome, I know." I grinned tiredly and hit the back of my head back onto the cool surface of the counter, and immediately my smile is gone.

Someone is targeting me. And they need me. Bad. But who? Why? I frowned and rethought everything. Someone who needs me. For what? There's nothing at all that's interesting about me. Unless it's Liz and Macey who's going crazy about me missing. But...how could they have gotten here? I groaned, rubbing my face with both palms. Tough day, eh? I managed to laugh softly. You have no idea.

~CHAPTER 17 END~

**It's so good to be back after the intense week of the end-of-year assessments! To be honest I really haven't been feeling up to it lately, and I also have thought so many times about maybe if I should just stop this story. But don't worry, I won't. I've also been testing quite a lot with a new story that I might publish, also a RoTG fanfic. More fight than this, much less boring stuff. It's going really well. Thank you to whoever still reads the story and my A/Ns, they really mean a chance for me to chat with everyone, and thank you to everyone who took the time to review and give me some feedback.**

**Songs of The Chapter:**

**It's Time by Imagine Dragons. I think this is much more popular than all the previous songs I've suggested so far. A nice song that was used in a commercial, I think. Really beautiful music in my opinion and some sort-of inspirational lyrics.**

**Primadonna by Marina and The Diamonds. I personally think that this song is a bit catchy. In the pop category. It's about a girl wanting to have everything, basically having a primadonna life. **

**Please review, I am in need of some feedback. If you can't think of anything, type a happy face [:D] and it will tell me that you like the story. Thanks, once again!**

**DM out~**


End file.
